All because of a Dream
by Jayk17
Summary: Sequel of THE TURN All this stuff happened and now it was all a dream, or was it a vision. Will Marinette be able to change the outcome. How will everything turn out. Will everything happen over again, or will she cause more damage.
1. The Vision

**Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 1:**

 ** _" The Vision "_**

" You're Cat Noir " Marinette said bluntly.

" Marinette what - are you talking about " he hesitated.

" You can drop the act, no one's around. When you looked at me I fell into some sort of haze. I seen what our future holds, but me telling you anything about it can lead to a dangerous path. " she said as she looked at him.

" What did me looking at you have to do with anything. " He asked looking at her.

" When you looked at me something ... I don't know how to explain it but I seen up to this date today 6 years into the future. " She said casting her eyes down. She wasn't actually sure if telling him would cause anything to happen or not, but how is she supposed to tell him that they end up together have twins and then he dies at the hand of his father and mother. " We need to stop that future from ever coming true."

" Okay and how do we do that... and wait if you know I'm Cat Noir then that must mean you're Ladybug right. " He whispered.

" That had nothing to do with me being Ladybug but yes. I'm Ladybug and we need to make sure that if we do tell anyone we need to know that they won't tell anyone. People's lives depend on it. " She said looking up at him.

He was so shocked that when Marinette told his she was his Lady. She was his Princess as well. He had started developing feelings for Marinette but he thought it was because she reminded him of Ladybug but he realized that it was Marinette herself. He was falling for Marinette but he didn't want to admit to it because of Ladybug, but now that they are one and the same. He knew his feelings were for one person and one person only his queen.

He gently grabbed her face and pulled her to him. He pushed his lips against hers and placed his hands on her waist to pull her closer.

Marinette was more shocked about what was happening now. She thought that Cat Noir was just in love with Ladybug. As his lips were against hers and his hands on her waist she wrapped her arms around her neck. She stood on her tip toes so he didn't have to bend down.

* * *

She looked around and seen no one in sight. Everything was black. No light anywhere around her.

Then Adrien appeared. " Why didn't you save us " he said looking at her. Then out of nowhere blood came out of his mouth as his side. " You could have saved us " he said as he fell to the ground and disappeared.

* * *

"Marinette are you alright " he asked looking down at her.

She snapped out of the dream and realized she was still in his arms. She pushed away from him looking petrified. "We can't do this Adrien, it's for your own good. I'm bad news, I ... I have to go." She said as she ran t wards the bakery.

" Marinette , please wait. " He said as he chased after her. He wanted to know what exactly happened. How did she find out from a dream. "Please Marinette " he said as he finally caught up to her.

She entered the bakery and she pulled him up to her room. "Why would you follow me. I lead a dangerous path. " she said backing away from him.

"Please Marinette tell me why you're going to lead a dangerous path, I know it won't do anything because you wouldn't have told me that you knew who I was " he said stepping closer to her.

" I-it felt so r-real, like I lived through it " she cried. Tears ran down her chees as she remembered how real it felt. Watching them all get hurt because of her.

"Mari, just because it felt real doesn't mean it was. "He said as he wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a big hug.

"It was real, I-I watched it all happen like it was me living my life." She said as more tears ran down her face. She couldn't watch the love of her life die in front of her. In her arms.

" Don't worry Mari we won't let anything bad happen, I promise " he said holding her tighter.

"I can't watch you die..." she said pushing him away. " I watched everyone I loved die. I killed my mom, I stabbed you, my mom stabbed you, you died in my arms. I-I can't do that again. I watched my best friends leave me. You guys died because of me, my sister and my niece they died . I held each of your bodies in my arms and I couldn't wake any of you." She said collapsing on the floor.

" Marinette we can stop that from coming true. How far into the future was it when one of us found out each other's identities" he asked kneeling down next to her.

" We were in our freshmen year of college and I was about to get kidnapped and you came to my rescue, we got away but I threw my bag and you came with me to get it back but I was so frightened that I fainted and Tiki came out and you found out. " she said as even more tears fell. "I can't re-live that future."

"Marinette , don't you worry. I'll protect you from now on. " he said as he pulled her towards him.

"You don't understand, I didn't want to tell you because there were three people who have high priority to you. I don't know if I can tell you. You have all right to know but I can't lose you to an Akuma" she said as she scooted closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held the there.

" Please Mari, I won't leave you. As long as you're here with me I'll be perfectly fine."he said looking at her bright blue eyes.

She nodded and continued." In my... whatever it was... your father was Hawk Moth, your mother left to search for your brother and I found her, I brought her back and I actually believed her act. She was working with Hawk Moth and they were the ones that killed you. There is some good news though. My sister died a couple of years ago... or so we thought. She came back in the future. The year we graduated from college. She was in love with Felix and they had a child. Adrien... Felix is still out there 0. He thought your parents didn't want him." She said looking up at him.

"Let me guess, they wanted him but not me" he said as tears fell down his cheek " I was in the room and heard there conversation. They didn't want me, they wanted him. When he left they ignored me and treated me like dirt."

" Why don't we go find them. They are Miraculous holders just like us. Plagg and Tiki know their Kwami. We could ask my parents if they can take us. " she said looking hopful.

"Yeah , but we don't know where they are"he said.

Marinette smiled and said " They're in Milan. Both if them . It only takes a couple hours."

"Yeah let's do it." He said smiling. He was going to see his brother again.

They both ran downstairs to find Sabine and Tom. When Marinette seen her mother she ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her mother. She was glad to see her again. The same with Tom. "Mom, dad. Can you take us to Milan, please. We have very important business there. " she said looking at her parents.

" Dear what for" Sabine asked as she looked at her daughter.

"We're going to find someone. Well two people, they're very important to us please. " she asked. They said yes and they left right away so they could be back before tomorrow.

Adrien texted Natalie that he was going to be at a friends for a project that was really important for his grade, so she wouldn't tell him no.

* * *

When they finally arrived it was late but they were set out to bring them home tonight. Marinette found Felix's building and hoped that he was in it. She entered and to her surprize Marinette ran right into Felix.

"Whoa are you alright, I didn't see you there" he asked looking down at her and smiled. When she looked up she seen a pale ice blue eyed blonde haired young man. He was no older than 18 but he still looked young. She was mesmerized , she didn't know why but he was all she wanted to pay attention to.

* * *

Marinette was alone once again, but she was in a room. It was neatly decorated but looked as if only used every so often. Felix was in the room. He was sitting on his bed crying.

"Felix are you okay " she asked walking towards him." Is there anything I can do."

" What are you able to do Mari. There gone, I didn't even get to say goodbye." He said putting his hand up to his face.

" Felix, we only have each other now. We can survive this, we will survive this. Our lives won't be the same but we can survive this. We need to survive this, together" she said putting he hand on his shoulder.

He wrapped her in a big hug. " Please Mari, don't leave me too. I don't know what will happen if you leave me alone." He said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I won't " she said.

* * *

He didn't know why either but he didn't wanot to break eye contact. When they ran into each other he had caught her and he still had his arms supporting her.

Tikki nudged her from inside her purse and Marinette came back to reality. " Sorry, I want paying attention. I'm Marinette , a friend of Adrien's. " she said as she smiled.

" My brother. How are you friends with him if your in Milan, he lives in Paris." He asked looking down at her. They still hadn't realized that Felix was still supporting her.

" We came here for you, I had this vision or dream of some sort and it involves you and my sister Shilani, do you know where she is." She asked looking up at him.

" You're Lani's sister, she actually lives around the corner. I wanted to talk to her but I don't know if she wants me to. " he said. He finally realizes he was still holding her. He pulled away. " Sorry I didn't realize I was still supporting you."

" It's quite alright, can you please show me to her house. "Mari said smiling.

"Of course please follow me"he said as he left the building. She followed right behind him. Finally they reached a door. " This is her place, I'll be on my way."

"No stay, we came here for you as well, I'm pretty sure you want to see Adrien. " she said as she heard little footsteps running to the door. Then the door opened to reveal Lani and Hydi.

* * *

Mari was standing the hospital.

" Mom what's coming, are we gonna get hurt" Hydi asked looking scared. Hawk Moth then walked in from the shadows. "My dear, yes you will get hurt, but it's only gonna hurt for a little." He said with a grin.

" Mom I'm scared. " Hydi said hiding behind Lani.

" Hydi I need you to hide. Hide for me, take Igneel and hide. Get all the Kwami and hide. I love you, and I just need you to know that" Lani said as tears fell. She handed Hydi her miraculous.

Hydi ran and hid. Then she head Lani scream in pain. Hydi peaked over the table and seen her mom fall and blood everyehere." Mom" she scream. She placed the Kwami and Miraculous' down as she ran to her mother's side.

" Mama please, don't leave me, please I need you. I can't lose you" Hydi cried as she watched her mom fade away. Then she felt pain. She looked at her side and seen blood. She crawled back to behind the table and cupped the Kwami in her hand.

Marinette couldn't move, she watched and she couldnot go to theiron rescue. She cried and screamed. Finally she could move and she went to Hydi's side.

"Please Hyd. Im here, I won't leave you. I'll stay by your side" Mari cried holding her body.

" Auntie... i'm... so sorry... I didnt...I didn't want to... to leave... yooouuuu..." Hydi said as she closed her eyes and took her last breath.

"May you rest in peace my little tech drone. You will forever be in my heart" she cried and she watched Hydi take her last breath.

* * *

"Ahhh" Marinette fell beck but Cat Noir swooped down and caught her just in time.

"Princess, what did I say about falling for me" he said with a wink.

" Now is not the time , Kitty" Marinette said as she steadied herself. "Kitty why are you transformed... I haven't exactly told them yet I just found Lani. " she said glaring at him.

"Fine" he pouted. " Plagg, claws in" he said as a bright green light transformed him back into Adrien.

" Hi Lani. I've missed you and Hydi my little tech drone." She said looking so happy to see them standing right in front of her.

" Mari, how. How are you here" Lani said as tears fell down her cheeks.

" We came here to find you and Felix. It's important, have you told him about Hydi. Its very important that you do. Now that we found you we need to leave so I can explain everything to you guys." She said looking and Lani.

" We can't exactly leave right now. " Lani said looking at Mari.

" We need to, all of your lives depend on it. We need to change the future or you die. You all die, exempt for me and Felix. We have to watch you all die and we couldn't save you." She said looking away. " If you wait until the future then you die. For real this time."

"Mari, what do you mean. We all die, by who" Lani asked.

"I seen what the future holds, and it's not a good outcome for any of us. I can't watch it again." She cried. "Everytime I look at anyone of you and I remember your future. I don't want those memories. I want to change it. " she cried as she ran past them all.

* * *

She ran and ran until she mo longer knew where she was. How was she going to change the future if they won't cooperate. She looked around and seen no one in sight, so she transformed into Ladybug. She somehow managed to make it back to paris. Yet she didn't know how. By the time she arrived at the bakery it was almost morning and her parents hadn't been home yet. She entered her room from her balcony.

" I just need some rest, maybe I'll wake up and this will all be a dream" sha said hoping it wasn't all true.

She changed after sending her mom a text saying she was home and that they didn't need to worry about her then she laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

Marinette was sitting on the floor with Adrien in her arms. " Please Adrien I love you " she cried holding him tighter. Then he disappeared. "No Adrien come back to me please." She begged.

The next person in her as was Felix. " Felix.. do not do this to me, please you have to stay with me." She cried looking at his pale ice blue eyes.

" Pleease stay ... with me..." he said as tears fell down his eyes.

"Felix, please I can't lose you too... I need you, please fight. I know you can fight this... please " she cried.

" Marinette. .. I guesss... trying too... too change... the future ... came with...the same price." He said placing his hand on her cheek.

"Please Felix, I lost my family and friends, I can't lose you now. You were there for me when I lost him. Please Felix , I need you so much" she cried placing her hand on his.

"Mari, I'm so ... soo soorrryyy"he said with his last breath.

* * *

"FELIX! " she scream as she shot up from her bed.

"Marinette, are you okay" Tikki asked looking at her.

"Yea Tikki just a bad dream, go back to bed."she said giving Tikki a fake had fallen back to sleep. " Maybe if they don't come near me they'll live. I need to leave, to disappear. Now" she said looking down at her sleeping Kwami. She placed Tikki in her bag and let the bakery. " I'm so sorry I dragged you guys into this " she cried looking back. She was running away.

* * *

A car pulled up to the bakery. Marinette's parents got out as well as Adrien, Lani, Hydi and Felix. They entered the bakery and went straight up to Mair's room, but when they entered it was empty. There was a note though.

 _' I had another vision. It was Felix's death. He said something about trying to change the future only leads to the same outcome. I'm running away to protect you guys. I have Tikki with me. You will only see me as Ladybug, once Hawk Moth is defeated I will be back, but not until then. Goodbye, I love all of you so much, that's the reason I'm doing this.'_


	2. Gone

**Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 2 :**

 ** _' Gone '_**

She was gone. Adrien couldn't stand the fact that he let her leave. He needed to find her but he didn't know where on earth she could be. " She said she would still go on patrol, maybe I could talk to her about coming back " Adrien said more to himself then anyone else.

"Bring her home, please. I was gone far to long and she came to warn me about my future and I told her I couldn't leave." Lani said looking at her picture.

" I will. That's a promie." Adrien said. " Plagg, claws out ." Adrien was now transformed into Cat Noir. He was determined to bring her back.

* * *

Marinette was transformed already hoping to get patrol over with so she wouldn't have to see Cat Noir, but once she was finished she sat on the edge of a building. She pulled out her yo-yo and opened it. It was like a compact mirror. She looked into her own eyes.

* * *

" My Lady, please." She heard Adrien's voice. She felt someone holding her . Something warm was dripping down her face and from her lips. She could barley feel Tikki. When she lifted her hand she was transformed. This time she was the one dying, in Adrien's arms. " My Lady why did you do that" he asked. She looked up and she found his emerald green eyes. He was crying.

" I couldn't... let you die... " she struggled to say . " Not ... again." She smiled but tears still filled his eyes. " I guess me... running away... just caused my death... that's something I can live with" she said.

" I can't. I can't live without you my Lady. You loved me when no one else would. You saves me when I put my self in horrible position. I Love You." He cried. She placed her hand on his cheek and shook her head no.

" You don't love me... at least not the ... real me." She gave a small smile." I blocked myself off...to you... you don't know the real me."she said. She was slowly dying and she knew it.

"I love you, Marinette and Ladybug. The ,beautiful, amazing, talented young woman you became. I love you. The real you and I can't lose you. I need you, we all do." He cried holding her tighter. Then they heard a beep. Her miraculous was running out.

"I don't ... I don't feel Tikki anymore ... the .. the pain .. is gone...but it's ok... it's okay... i'm in the arms of... of my first love... the only person I will love... I ... I love youuuuu" she struggled. She place her her hand on his cheek but then it fell to her side. Her mask started to disappear . Her body was limp. She took her final breath saying 'I Love You'.

* * *

When the vision ended she the image faded away. She was now looking at Paris. Tears were running down her face . Then she heard someone land behind her.

"My Lady, please." She heard Cat Noir's voice. She turned to meet his gaze. Her eyes were filled with tears. She quickly looked away. " What's wrong " he asked.

" I just seen my death. I was the only one that died this time. I died in your arms. " she cried. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him." Everything I do causes some to die. I don't know how much more I can take. I think this is a sign, a sign that I shouldn't be here." She tightened her grip.

"No. You belong here. With me. I'm not letting you go this time. Lani and Felix came. We can change the future. We will survive this." He said tightening his grip onhe.

* * *

The next day Adrien had walked into school with Marinette. Hand in hand, everyone seen. Including Chloe who got mad, and stormed off.

" I told you I didn't want to go public yet. This Akuma, I'm afraid."She whispered to Adrien. He gave her a reassuring look as they continued to walk down halls. "We'll be fine. Anyways if that does happen we will stop it together."he said smiling and kissing her nose.

" Since when did this happen" Alya scream. Running up to the new couple."Was it yesterday when you practically dragged him out of class. By the way what happened yesterday you blanked out for a long time . " She said.

"I had a premonitive dream. Multiple actually." She said talking to her best friend. "It was about asking Adrien out but Chloe saw and she became an akuma...ì so I asked him out side of class so she wouldn't see but she just stomped off." Mari said but she blacked out once again.

* * *

She was in a hallway and seen Chloe kissing someone. She was glad that Chloe no longer had feelings for Adrien. She walked closer and seen bone hair. Once she got a good view she seen who it was. "A-Adrien " she gasped.

"What do you want "he hissed. Chloe started laughing then they resumed kissing. Tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"I love you"she cried running away. Then she realizes Chloe wasn't chloe. She was an akuma. Adrien had a blackened heart tattoo on his neck, she cursed him. 'I need to fix this. To save Adrien.'she thought to herself. Then she transformed into Ladybug.

"You won't get away with that"ladybug hissed. She couldn't stand the fact that Adrien was with Chloe.

"Oh but I am. Adrien is to good for Marinette. Were perfect for each other. Don't you agree Adrikins." She said kissing his cheek.

Adrien didn't say anything. When he seen Ladybug he couldn't look away. Then she looked at him. He was lost in her amazing eyes. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He still loved her but every time he wanted to say it, nothing came out. ' I Love you too' he internally scream. His mouth opened and said " yes I agree" and he smiled. 'No I don't agree with her ' he scream but nothing came out

Ladybug winced when he kissed Chloe . It hurt her so much. Did this bring out what he really wanted or was it just what she wanted. She couldn't do this by herself. She ran and hid. She de-transformed and cried. Tears ran down her cheeks and she didn't know what to do anymore. She went to find Adrien and when she came around the corner he was standing there alone. "Adrien. It's me Marinette your girlfriend "she said with a small silent hoping he would remeber.

"Heh, you actually think I loved you. I just pretended so that I could hurt you. Chloe is the love of my life"he said with a laugh. When she heard him say that she broke.

"My darling is she bothering you, I warned you. Adrien was mine, but you didn't listen. This is your fault. I'll do you a favor though."she laughed as she shot at Marinette.

"What did you do to me" she cried.

" You'll forget that you dated Adrien, but I'm gonna let you remember that you loved him but he chose instead. You deserve to be broken hearted. He won't remember dating you either so have fun watching us together."she laughed.

* * *

"Noo" she scream. Her vision became clear and that's when she heard Chloe looking for Adrien. "We gotta get out of here."she said as tears fell. "Now" she said grabbing his hand and running towards a classroom. "We have to transform , and don't let her find Adrien. If she does then we lose the battle. You fall in love with her and she takes away my memories of us and.. I can't let that happen. Her Akuma is in her braclet. If you get shot with it, it ales you fall for her... if I get shot with it she can take any part of my memories can't let that happen"she said." Tikki, spots on"she yelled as a pink light transformed her.

"Plagg, claws out " Adrien shouted as a light transformed him as well. "We can do this, and if that does ever happen, just remember that you are the only one I love. I don't love anyone else but you. Your my one and only, my queen."He said kissing her before that exited the classroom.

* * *

"This fight is over chloe" Cat Noir said with a smirk.

"The name's _Preneur d'amour_ not Chloe. Now where is my sweet Adrien."She hissed." Where is you sweet Ladybug. Did she ditch you kitty. Love me and you won't need her."

"I'll never leave Ladybug, so no" he said dodging her curses.

" We'll you picked the wrong side kitty cat" she hissed. Throwing cursed at him left and right.

"Lucky Charm"Ladybug yelled throwing her yo-yo up in the air. As it came down so did 2 pieces of gum. " What the heck am I supposed to do with gum". She used her lucky vision and that only thing that was glowing was Chloe's hair. Ladybug poped a piece of gum into her mouth and chewed it. After a little chewing she put it in Chloe's hair.

"Is that gum in you hair" Cat Noir said as Ladybug hid. Chloe paced her hand to were Cat Noir pointed.

"Ahh" she scream as she felt the gum. "My hair" she said throwing a hiss fit as her braclet flew off her wrist and landed right in front of Cat Noir.

" Cataclysm "she shouted and then placed his hand on the braclet. Ladybug landed beside him and purified the akuma.

"Bye bye little butterfly" she said as she released the butterfly. Then she threw the other piece of gum in that a it shouting "Miraculous Ladybug ."

" See my Lady I told you that we would finish it. "He said with a grin.

"That was only because I seen what was going to happen and let you trasform before she found you. " Ladybug whispered. They both de-transformed in an empty class room and went to go find Alya and Nino.

* * *

School was canceled because of the akuma attack. When they found Nino qnd Alya they all went to the bakery to hang out. Really to get questioned.

" Why didn't you tell us. How long would you have gone without telling us?"she asked.

"Well we were... but we went to Milan, and we went to school hand in hand .. publicly so you would have found out the same way."Mari said looking at her best friend.

" Why the heck did you go to Milan" Alya questioned when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Mari yelled. The door flew open and Lani stood there with a huge smile on her face.

"To bring me back Viper."Lani said as she walked into the room.

Tears fell down Alya cheeks. When she heard a nickname that Lani gave her she turned slowly and saw the girl she never got to say goodbye to. "How is this possible, you were in a car accident. I didn't get to say goodbye."She cried.

"I know but I'm glad you didn't. I missed you Viper." Lani said as she opened her arms. Alya ran and almost tackled the girl. She cried and cried. "Missed you so much"Lani said as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

Thays when she heard a voice echo through her head. " wake up my lady" it was Cat Noir but Adrien was stanimg right next to her and didn't say a word. 'What was that' she thought to her self.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you guys like it... sorry for the late update... this chapter came a little slower to me**

 **I kept coming up with something but by the time I went to type it my mind went blank so**

 **Hope y'all like it**


	3. Broken

**Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 3:**

' _**Broken '**_

" Did you say anything " she asked Adrien. She was confused. She wa 150% positive she heard Cat Noir's voice. The thing that confused her was that Adrien didn't open his mouth, but she asked just in case.

" No, I didn't say anything, what did you hear." he asked her.

She pulled him aside from everyone. " I heard Cat Noir say 'wake up my lady' but it echoed through my head. It was probably nothing right, just my imagination." she said and he nodded.

" Probably just your imagination." he said as they walked back to the group.

* * *

All night she was kept awake. Her mind kept going back to that voice she heard. That was definitely Cat Noir's voice, but how was it his voice. Was she about to have another vision and then it disappeared.

" Tikki, did you hear it too " she asked her little kwami who couldn't sleep either.

"Yeah, it was weird I've seen all the visions you had but it was like that visions existence disappeared. " Tikki said looking confused.

" What if it wasn't a vision though Tikki." she said but let it go. "Maybe some sleep is all we need." They both finally fell asleep.

* * *

In her dream she was laying on the ground. She stood up to look around. She was wearing a ball gown that was red with polka dots. It was short in the front and long in the back. She also had a red polka dotted mask. It wasn't the same as her original, it was a masquerade mask.

" Where am I " she looked around. Tikki was nowhere in sight. " Hello, is anyone there. " she called out looking around. She was transformed but it wasn't in her original spandex suit. How was this possible.

" I thought you'd never come " she heard someone say as they walked out of the shadows. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He had black hair with ice white tips. His mask was black but he didn't look familiar.

" I think you have the wrong person " she said looking around as she was now surrounded by people. " I'm here with someone else." she said giving him a small smile.

" What are you talking about My Lady. I'm your date to the ball." he said giving her Cat Noir's signature smirk. " Are you okay, bugaboo" he ask. It was weird. The nicknames Cat Noir had for Ladybug, he knew them.

She looked around and her hair got in her face when we she moved it away she noticed it wasn't her normal bluish hair color. It was a deep burgundy color. She pulled her yo-yo from her side and opened the mirror. She seen her eyes were the same color but her hair wasn't and neither was her skin tone. She had a olive skin tone.

* * *

Then she heard her alarm. When she opened her eyes it was her room. She was in her bed but she kept going back to that guy who reminded her of Cat Noir but looked nothing like him, then her appearance. " Tikki what was that dream. I didn't even look like myself, and who was that guy" she asked so confused.

Tikki was looking away, and when she turned to see Mari she had tears in her eyes. " That was Ladybug and Cat Noir, the ones before you two. I don't know why but I dreamed about them and you must have had the same dream. " she cried.

" What happened to them " Mari asked cautiously. " If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

Tikki smiled through her tears. "That night they had the most amazing time that they revealed themselves to each other. Back then Hawk Moth was Ladybugs stepmother. Even though she was only her step mother she loved Jaz, but hated Ladybug. Ladybug couldn't save her family so when the butterfly Kwami went to her she accepted. Then she remarried. To Jaz' father, her mother died in a car accident a couple years before. She told her family about her identity as Ladybug. Carly was mad and almost killed her. Cat Noir came to her rescue but really hurt in the process. The butterfly Kwami went to find the next Hawk Moth. Carly apologized. She blamed her for so long that she never realized it was be cause of her that they died. Me and Plagg had to leave. We don't know what happened to them after that." she cried.

" How long ago Tikki, we've been together for a year and a half. " she asked holding he Kwami to her chest.

" I found you when our old leader showed up again. It was a year after we left. She was 16 years old when I found her so now she about 23 years old" she said.

" Where did she live" Mari asked.

" Milan. Where Lani and Felix lived. " the Kwami said as another tear fell.

" Would you like to see her again. She may still be there." Mari said smiling. The little Kwami was scared. She didn't we know what would happen if her holder met a previous holder, but she nodded. " Then how about we go back to Milan and see how she's holding up."

* * *

They arrived at Milan after telling her parents she was going with Lani to get some of their stuff they agreed. She wasn't actually lying. Lani had agreed to going with her is she helped her bring back some stuff.

They had looked her up and found her address. The got to her door and Marinette knocked. Lani went back to her house so it was just her and Tikki.

When the door opened she seen a young woman with burgundy hair and olive skin. The girl she seen in her dream just older. " Hi, may I help you. Oh please come in, it's freezing out here." she said gesturing for her to enter. Marinette did just that.

" Hi, I'm Marinette but you can call me Mari." she said as the woman closed the door.

" I'm Jazlynn but you can call me Jaz. Would you like something to drink" she asked politely.

" No thank you, but I did come here for a very important thing. " Mari said as she heard tiny feet running down stairs.

"Mommy , Zac is being mean" a little girl said running up to Jaz. The little girl had black hair and blue eyes but with light skin.

" Honey, I'll deal with him later but right now I'm busy." she said as she kissed the little girl's forehead. Then the little girl ran up the stairs again. " I'm sorry, please come sit.

Marinette sat down across from Jaz with a smile. "I have someone who wanted to check up on you, she was very worried about what happened to you after she left" Mari said with a smile.

"Excuse me, who wants to check up on me" she asked looking confused.

" 2 in a half years ago I left you and I was really worried about you. I missed you Jaz. "Tikki said as she flew out of Mari's bag.

"Tikki? ...You're the new Ladybug" she said looking at Tikki the to Mari." Tikki I missed you so much." she cried. Tikki flew into her arms and she hugged her. Then she heard the door open.

" Jaz I'm home." he said. The man walked into the living room. His hair black with ice white tips. His eyes were silver and he had light skin. The guy from her dream. " Who is this" he asked looking at Mari.

" This is Mari." she said turning to her husband. He caught sight of the red Kwami he was all too familiar with.

" Tikki is that you. " he said smiling. " What happened to Plagg, he didn't get hurt did he" he sounded more than concerned.

" No Ren, he didn't get hurt but I didn't know what happened to you or I would have had Mari bring him. I'm so glad you two ended up together after all. How's your mom" she said.

" She's good, my dad passed though. It's been rough but we manage" Jaz said.

They continued talking for a while but the Mari and Tikki had to leave. " Thank you so much for bringing her to come see us. " they both said. As they said goodbye.

* * *

After they helped Lani load her stuff into her trunk they,left. " how'd it go" Lani asked.

" Great actually they ended up together. They needed each other to survive. I'm just hoping that we don't have to leave after this. I can't leave another. I can't leave you, I won't leave you as long as we defeat her forever. Maybe we can somehow purify her. " Tikki said looking up at Mari.

" We will. We will save her from the darkness in her heart" Mari said looking down at her kwami.

"I don't think Plagg wants to leave Adrien, he acts like he doesn't care but he really does. When he left Ren he was broken, he didn't know if he survived. Sometimes when we leave our holders they lose their memories of us. That's why I wasn't sure if Jaz would remember me or not." Tikki said.

* * *

When they arrived back at the bakery Adrien was there. "Where on earth have you been, I've been so worried. You were gone all day. "he asked.

"I'm sorry, we went on a little trip. I took Tikki to go see someone, and help Lani bring some stuff back." Mari said with a little laugh because of the worried look on her boyfriends face.

" Who could you have taken Tikki to see, she's a Kwami who no one knows about. " he asked.

" We went to see Jazlynn Plagg. "Tikki said with a smile.

When Plagg heard that name his head popped up in surprise.

" Jazlynn, she's okay. Did she mention anything about Ren" he asked eyes filled with hope.

" Their married and have a son named Zac, a daughter named Fawn and a baby on the way. " Tikki said with a big smile. " They didn't forget us."

Tears of happiness fell down both of their cheeks. Plagg tackled Tikki and gave her a big hug." That's great. I knew they'd end up together." Plagg said laughing.

" Wait why would they forget you?" Adrien asked.

" Because when we leave our bond becomes broken and most of the time that causes the memory of us to vanish, on rare occasions does it keep us in there memory."Tikki said looking from Adrien to Mari.

" If you leave us… will we forget you" Adrien asked.

" There is a huge possibility but we're not planning on leaving, if we get rid of the darkness in their hearts maybe we could stay with you guys" Tikki said with a soft smile.

* * *

"Please wake up, My Lady" Mari heard once again echo through her head. She was alone in her room other than Tikki.

"Tikki did you hear that" she asked. The Kwami nodded a little shocked. " That was Cat Noir's voice, I'm sure of it now. The thing I don't get is why we keep hearing it." the teen said with a confused expression.

"I don't know Marinette." said the confused kwami. They laid in bed and tried to sleep, but couldn't. They continued to hear his voice. It seemed to only be something they could hear. "Marinette… I can't stop hearing that voice." the Kwami said.

"Ladybug WAKE UP!" said the voice, this time yelling. " I can't do this without you ladybug. The longer you don't come back the longer vive rêveur is on the loose." They heard him say.

"Tikki what does that mean, he sounds distraught." Mari said with a scared expression. " I've never had that vision. Only him telling me to wake up."

"Maybe if you concentrate really hard you'll see it." Tikki suggested. Marinette nodded and closed her eyes.

' _Wake up. Wake up…. Come on wake up. WAKE UP!'_ She scream to herself. Everything went dark. She was no longer in her room. She could still hear him though.

Telling her to wake up. That's when it happened.

She remembered fighting some lady but getting hit by on of her beams and that's when the dream started.

* * *

Her eyes shot open. " My Lady your awake." Cat Noir said his bright emerald green eyes looked at her in relief.

"How long have I been out" she asked after realizing it was all a dream. A vivid dream. The things she dreamt of were all fake but she knew that to some point they were real. Like Cat Noir's identity.

" A couple … days." he said looking away.

" How was I out for days without de-transforming." She asked confused.

" When vive rêveur shot a beam at you it affected your kwami as well causing you not to de-transform." he said.

"So it was all a dream. None of it was real. None of it was actually going to happen." she said with a feeling if relief washing over her. "Let's defeat this akuma once and for all" she said standing up.

* * *

Setting the white butterfly free she dusted her hands off like she had just stuck her hands in a pile of dirt and she was dusting them off. She threw they Lucky Charm in the air and yelled " Miraculous Ladybug" and a pink light put everything back in order. After the fight they left back to there homes.

"Tikki, it was all just some nightmare. None of it was real, but I can't let Cat know that I know who he is or who I am. I think that's what caused it all." she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

" What's wrong Marinette" Tikki asked with a worried look.

"What if not letting Cat know means I have to let Adrien go. I love him so much but I don't want to put him in danger. I know he loves me but, I can't lose him. He's my world even though he doesn't know it. Tikki I… I don't want to let him go." she cried. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

"Marinette, everything will b-" the kwami stopped midsentence and hid in Mari's desk. Mari didn't notice. She continued to cry until she heard a knock from above. When she looked up she seen a pair of emerald green eyes staring at her. She wiped her eyes dry and opened the hatch.

"Princess what's wrong" he asked as he landed next to her. Her eyes were red and he seen her crying before he knocked.

"Kitty, what are you doing here." she asked looking away.

"I told you I was coming over to visit you last week, to come check on you. By the way how's your wrist. Me and Ladybug were really busy with an akuma, but I won't go into details, you probably wouldn't want to know anyways " he said casting his head down.

"Of course I would. It would take my mind off of my problems and it would be good for you to be able to vent." she said sniffling. "And my wrist is better it hardly hurts anymore."

"What problems do you have princess." he asked worried.

"I fell in love but I can't be with him. I'll put him in danger and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt him. So I have to let him go,but it's so hard." she cried.

"Princess, I'm so sorry. Who ever your prince charming is, he would be so lucky to have you no matter how dangerous." he said as he wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a big hug.

"No, he wouldn't be lucky. I'd cause his death. I'm not worth his death" she cried putting he head against his chest. She loved the way it felt to lean against him.

"Princess. Your worth everything, I'd risk my life to protect you." he said hugging tighter.

"Thanks Kitty,but now it's your turn to vent." she said giving against small smile and looked up against him through her thick lashes.

"Well there was an akuma attack once again and Ladybug and I were trying to defeat her but she got hit. That happened a week ago. She finally woke up today. I stood with her the entire time trying to wake her. She kept struggling in her sleep and mumbling things. At first I thought it was nothing but then it turned into her crying and screaming and I couldn't do anything to help her. She cried and said something about a guy she loved dying… in her arms. I have to let her go too. She loves another." He said as tears fell down.

"Kitty, I'm so sorry. At least we have something in common right." she said as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I guess you right Princess."he said as he smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait.**

 **And the confusion. I'm really sorry if you didn't exactly understand what happened. So basically she had a premonitory dream, meaning she seen the future. That also turned out to be caused by an akuma.**

 **Please tell me what you guys thought of this. I hope you enjoy**

 **Bye y'all !**


	4. Just Friends

**Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 4:**

' _ **Just Friends'**_

Cat Noir held the kiss on her forehead for a while. She didn't back away. She just stood there as well. When he did back away she had tears streaming down her face.

"Princess, what's the matter." he asked. She hurriedly wiped the tears away and shook her head.

"Nothing, Kitty. Just thinking be about some things." she whispered. ' _Why do I have to put him in danger. I just want to be with him.' she says to herself._

"Princess, I've seen that look. I've had that look. I know that something is bothering you and I'm worried about you" he says as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't know if me telling him will actually cause his death but I don't want to risk it." she weeped. She broke the embrace and walked over and sat on her bed against the back wall. She brought her knees to her chest and started crying once again. He slowly walked over to her and sat down by her side.

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned against the wall pulling her with him. She laid her head against his chest and cried. ' _Why me. I don't know what I did to deserve this'_ she thought to herself. In this very moment everything was perfect. She was in his arms and he let her cry. He was so perfect.

Soon the light slowly began to fade away. She fell asleep in his arms. ' _Wow, she so beautiful when she sleeps. She looks a lot like LB when she was sleeping from that akuma. Hmm I wonder if she would look like her with a mask.'_ he thought to himself. He looked around for something red. He slowly slipped out of under her and started to look for something red. He then spotted stack of red paper. ' _Hmm I wonder why she has red paper'_ he thought but shrugged it off.

He grabbed a piece of paper and looked for a black marker and some scissors. After looking a little longer he finally found them. When he was cutting the mask he heard her stir and say something. Lucky for him he had perfect hearing.

"Please, Adrien. Don't leave me." she said but slowly calmed down. After the mask was done he walked over to her. He placed the mask around her eyes. When he seen what she looked like he was surprised.

"My Lady" he whispered. He was shocked. He had been around his Lady for so long yet he hadn't realized it. He wanted to hold her again. He slipped under her again and she leaned against his chest once again.

* * *

As morning came she started to wake up when she realized her head was on someone. Then she recalled last night. She must have fallen asleep on Cat's chest. As she laid there she felt clothing, meaning he de-transformed. She couldn't let him know she knew so she kept her eyes shut.

"Cat, wake up" she said nudging him. He had opened his eyes and seen a pink room. He started panicking but remembered last night. Remembering what he did and that he found out his Princess was his lady. He didn't feel the mask or the ears. As he felt his face for the mask he didn't feel claws. His eyes shot open and he seen that Plagg was asleep on Marinette's head.

"Cat are you awake" he heard her ask. Her eyes were closed tight which made him laugh a little.

"Yeah Princess. I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep last night. I'll transform back and leave" he said starting to move from under her.

"No… don't go" she said. " Transform back, b-but stay for a-a little longer… please" she asked. He took his phone out and texted Natalie that he had a project to do and stood the night but it still wasn't finished. She said okay. Luckily he didn't have any photo shoots this weekend. Then after he gave Plagg some cheese he turned back into Cat Noir.

"You can open your eyes now." he said as he looked down at he. It was around midnight so it was still dark. "I didn't mean to fall asleep my Lady….. I mean Princess." he said. She looked at him in horror but then smiled.

"It's okay kitty. I'm really glad you decided to stay though. I feel like if you were to leave that… I'd turn into an akuma." she said. She still looked sad, like she just wanted to cry. ' _I've been in love with Ladybug so long that I hadn't realized the beauty in front of me the entire time was her, well technically behind me.'_ he thought to himself.

Out of nowhere he leaned down and kissed her nose. She blushed but didn't pull away. He then leaned further and placed his lips on hers. She pushed against his lips as well. The kiss deepened when she adjusted and was now on top of him. After a while he ended up on top of her.

He pulled away slowly letting his lips linger for a little longer. "I'm sorry Purr-incess, I feel as though I'm taking advantage of you. Your sad because of the guy you love." he said sitting up.

"Kitty. Don't apologize because your not doing anything of the sort. I think I'm the one taking advantage of you. You really love Ladybug and…" she said but got cut off when Cat pressed his lips against hers. He broke apart for a moment of breath and said " you did no such thing." Then leaned back down and continued to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and grabbed a lock of his hair in her hands. She pulled his head to deepen the kiss.

He made his way down her neck and started biting her. "Cat" she said her voice picked higher.

"What Purr-incess, I'm marking my territory" he said as he did it again. She allowed him to continue. Then he made his way up to lips again. "God, why do you have to be so purr-fect." he said in a seductive voice. They continued their little make out session until his ring beeped.

"I guess that's my que to leave." he said as he broke away.

"I'll bring some cheese up from your kwami. I don't want to let you go just yet. Can we just lay on my bed and talk at least until I fall asleep" she asked with a sad face.

"Of course Purr-incess that would be purr-fect."he said. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could without making a loud noise. She got back just in time. His transformation wore off right after she closed her eyes. She could hear Plagg complaining about being tired.

An idea formed in her head. " I have a sleep mask. I could use that so your kwami can rest" she suggested.

"That would be cat-tastic." he said. She turned around and opened her eyes. She ran towards her closet and fumbled through it. When she found it she put it on and turned to go towards her bed.

When she moved she hit the hatch and tripped. On her way down she was bracing for impact but it never came. Instead she felt arms wrap around her, stopping her from hitting the floor.

"Are you falling for me Purr-incess" he said.

" Wow even without the mask you just as bad" she laughed. He helped her to her bed and they laid down.

She laid down on his chest and just stood there. "Will you come back and see me." she asked.

"Of course princess." he answered.

A while and a bunch of talking later.

" Princess… I know that your Ladybug and… I love you more than before" he said. He waited but no response. He looked down at her and if he listened closely he could hear her breathing slowly. He pulled the eye mask up a little and seen she had fallen asleep. "Of course, my luck is that bad. Goodnight, My Queen." he said and left through the hatch above them.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you guys liked this one.**

 **Please continue to tell me what you guys think.**

 **I hope you guys continue to read and this one isn't going to be as many chapters as the last one due to a new story I have in mind .**


	5. Explosions

**Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 5:**

' _ **Explosions'**_

"How the heck am I supposed to act normal Plagg. I just found out that the shy, clumsy, gorgeous, funny, confiden, amazing girl that sits behind me is Ladybug" he said as his transformation wore off. He was now in his room pacing back in forth.

"Calm down." Plagg said tiredly. "Can you just get me my cheese and go to sleep."

"Geez, Plagg I was really hoping you would help me but I thought wrong. The cheese is in the mini fridge, you can get it yourself. But if you touch more than one carton then I don't buy anymore Camembert, got it." he said as he changed into some sweats.

"I don't get your human problems. I don't know how to help you and fine. I get it but please don't stop buying Camembert." Plagg whined. Adrien walked over to his bed and sat down. His was still in shock but it slowly became happiness. He was falling for Marinette since the beginning but he was in love with Ladybug. Once she said she loved another he knew he could move on. Then finding out that Mari was Ladybug and she couldn't be with the one she loved made him happy. He knew that it shouldn't have but he seen an opportunity where he and his lady could be together. He laid down and slowly doze off.

* * *

Marinette woke up to her kwami sitting on her stomach. Looking at her. "Good morning Tikki" she said with a yawn.

"Don't you good morning Tikki me" she said squinting her eyes. "You weren't supposed to let him find out who you were. He created a replica of your mask with paper and put it to your face. HE FOUND OUT YOU IDENTITY!" she yelled. Due to her tiny size she didn't yell very loud.

"He found out. That's not good. I can't put his life in danger." she said. She brought a pillow to her face and scream.

"Marinette, what if that was just a dream. Maybe that won't actually be the outcome. You could tell him about the dream she made you have and you guys could try to figure it out slowly" Tikki said smiling up at her holder.

"Maybe you're right Tikki. I'll talk to him during lunch today." she said. Then she got up to take a shower. Today she didn't wear her usual outfit. She wore a black mini skirt that clung to her form with a red crop top tank that clug to her shape as well and showed her toned flat stomach. The shirt was a in the center with a black lining on the bottom. An outfit she created. She had 3 inch ankle boots that were black with a red ribbon wrapped down the boot.

When she walked out of the bathroom she was about to put her hair up into her usual twin pigtails. Then she decided to leave her hair down and pin her bangs to the side with a Ladybug hair clip.

"Wow… Marinette you look beautiful"Tikki said with a big smile.

"Aww thanks Tikki, but you don't think it's to… flashy" she asked. "What if everyone laughs or makes fun of me."

"Marinette, they're going to love your outfit. Stop worrying it will be alright, you look amazing." Tikki said giving Mari big smile. "Now grab your bag and let's go before you worry Alya."

After Mari grabbed her bag she ran downstairs grabbed her lunch and breakfast and ran through the door. At first her mom didn't recognize her but then she seen her rushing and seen her daughter.

"You look amazing, Mari" she shouted towards her rushing daughter.

"Thank you mama, I'll be home after school. I'm going to hang out at school during lunch" she yelled back as she slipped through the door.

* * *

Mari ran across the street out of breath as she stopped in front of the school stairs. "Where is she" she said to herself looking around for Alya. Then she heard someone talking to her when she turned around she was surprised.

"Are you new here. I'm Chloe Bourgeois the majors daughter. I'll show you around. We can be friends but Adrikins is mine so don't go after him" she said with a smile. As she went to lock arms with her, Mari walked back.

"Chloe, it's me Marinette" Mari said. Chloe looked really surprised.

"I almost touched you" she shrieked. Then she turned her back to Mari and walked up the stairs.

"Mari" she heard Alya searching for her. When she turned arms round her friend was standing right in front of her but looking around.

"Alya. Right I'm right in front of you" she said. When Alya turned towards her she scream.

"MAAAARRI!" she yelled catching everyone who was in the court yards attention. " What are you… girl you look…" she said getting cut off.

"Hot" she heard someone else say. When she turned around she found Alix and Kim. "Damn Mari, when did you get so toned and firm" Alix asked.

" Umm… " is all she could get out.

"Damn…. Girl she's right you look hott" Alya said.

Luckily she was saved by the bell. She was the last to enter the room due to being really shy. When she entered she knew all eyes were on her.

"Who's the new girl. She's fine" she heard someone say. When she sat down everyone gasped.

"I'm sorry, new girl but my best friend sits here. You'll have to find another place to sit" Alya said with a smile. Marinette looked at her and hit her arm.

"Alya" she whined.

" Everyone's looking at you, including a certain someone." she said using her head to point to Adrien. When Mari looked towards him their eyes locked. Her face burned a dark red. E smiled and winked at her. With that Alya rose her eyebrow. Mari took a look around and seen all eyes on her. Even as the lesson began everyone was looking at her in shock. Towards the end of the class they all started whispering. The lesson was finished so the teacher gave them the rest of class to talk amongst themselves.

"Wow.. Mari looks amazing" she heard someone whisper in the distance. "Did you see her hourglass shape" another said.

Mari was turning bright red about all these comments she was hearing. She even heard Chloe saying " Where did she diet that outfit, it's gorgeous" , but Mari didn't confront her about it because she would probably just deny it. Then every once in a while she would look up and lock eyes with a pair of emerald green pair.

* * *

The bell to lunch just rang. Mari was more than ready to tell him but when she went to catch up to him they heard an explosion and screams. They both turned towards the ruckus in sync when they seen a man laughing maniacally. He looked at her then around them. Everyone was outside. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a empty classroom.

"Marinette text Alya and tell her to meet you in here, I'm going to find Nino." he said rushing out the door to transform.

Once he was gone Mari turned into ladybug. The thing about her transformation was, it didn't change her hair back to its usual. So today her hair was loose as Ladybug. When she got there the man was throwing things that looked like disc's. They explode when come in contact with anything. He was throwing them at women.

"I'm destructeur, and all women will pay." the akuma hissed. Before She transformed she looked at the Ladyblog and seen that a girl destroyed his games. Causing the akuma to come.

"I came to your rescue, My Lady" Cat said as he landed a the scene.

"Nows not the time to mess around Cat" she said as she tried to find the akuma possessed object. Then the akuma caught sight of her.

"Get her Miraculous" Hawk Moth hissed at destructeur.

"Yes, sir" he said. Once the symbol was gone he threw multiple disc's at Ladybug.

Cat Noir seen them heading towards her. He was a far distance away from her so once he seen them heading toward her he started running towards her.

She had been looking for the object and didn't see the disc's being thrown at her.

As Cat ran he tried to get to her he didn't make it in time. The first disc hit the ground a couple feet in front of her. "LADYBUG" Cat yelled trying to get her attention.

She looked up at him and seen he was pointing to look down and running towards her. When she looked down she seen the disc and tried to dash away as fast as she could but she didn't make it.

The disk exploded and Ladybug was thrown back against a brick wall. When she was thrown she was about 5 feet above the ground. When she hit the wall she hit her head then when she fell she fell on her left side. Causing her to break her leg and arm as well as dislocating her hip and shouler and breaking her left rib. She also shattered he right ankle. When the explosion happened there was a car right next to her and all the windows shattered. When she looked down she seen shards of glass in her side and a large gash across her stomach and cuts up and down her arms and legs as well as a gash on her cheek and lip.

Luckily before the explosion she found the object. As the man approached her she grabbed her yo-yo and threw it up in the air yelling "Lucky Charm" and a pair of red and black spotted tweezers landed in her hands. She used her lucky vision and found out what to do.

The akuma possessed man walked to her side and knelt down. As he knelt down next to her she took the tweezers and plucked a big group of hair from his head. She threw his head back in pain and that's when she grabbed the purple and black looking pair of headphones and snapped them in half.

A black and purple akuma flew out and as Ladybug was on the ground she threw her yo-yo to catch it. As her yo-yo did so she brought it back to her and purified the akuma and let it free. One last disc fell as she threw the lucky charm in the air screaming "Miraculous Ladybug" but that disc didn't disappear. It exploded and she was thrown again causing more pain and damage. The healing light had taken some pain away but that last blow made it all come back and worsen.

Cat Noir ran to her and cradled her in his arms. "Ladybug… are you okay."

"It… I-it hurts….. the… the last blow….didnt heal…." she said going unconscious from all the pain. The gash on be stomach was bleeding really bad as well as all the other cuts. She probably also has internal bleeding. He took her to her room and she de-transformed. Tikki was alright which was a relief.

"You have to tell her parents. So they can be your alibi. Say you guys got into a car accident. Your some bruises and cuts" she said pointing to the the cuts on his chest and stomach.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng can you please come up here." he called down the hatch. They rushed up because they knew that no one came through the door. When they got up to her room they seen her unconscious and had a gash and cuts. As well as Cat Noir.

"What are you doing in our daughters room and what happened to her." Tom yelled.

"I know this is going to be Bea lot to take in but she's Ladybug and we were fighting an akuma and she hurt as well as a week ago she disappeared because she got hit by a beam which put her into a sleep but she finally woke up yesterday. I need you to be our alibi and say she was in a car accident. If anyone else finds out she's Ladybug that could put Paris in danger so please." he said looking down at the hurt girl in his arms.

"Plagg, claws in" he said and his transformation wore off.

"Adrien" Tom and Sabine gasped at the sight. Then Tikki flew out of behind his shoulder.

"Please, she's really hurt and medical attention , but they'll ask questions. If she does then go now she can die and that jeopardizes Paris." She cried.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and he rushed her in.

" What happened to her" the doctor asked.

"The akuma blew up the road and the car she was tossed to the side but when Ladybugs healing light washed over Paris it went back to normal but when she got out of the car another detonated and the light didn't heal that. Please help her" he said placing her on a hospital bed.

They took her through emergency doors but wouldn't allow any of them through.

* * *

A couple hours later the doctor walked into the waiting room. Alya and Nino ran to the hospital after Adrien had called Alya. They all crowded around the said doctor.

"Mr. And Mrs. Dupain-Cheng may I have a word with you. Only family unless they give the go ahead." She said. The three teens looked at her parents. They nodded as a go ahead towards the doctor. Then doctor then nodded and continued. " Her left leg and arm are both broken, she dislocated her left hip and shoulder, she has a broken left rib as well. Also a shattered ankle, and she was cut deep as well. The gash across her stomach will take a while to heal but she lost a lot of blood because of all the cuts and she had internal bleeding but we stopped it. She all so has a very bad concussion. She hasn't woken up, she may be in a coma for a couple days but that's because of the concussion. She should wake up in a couple weeks at max."

Everyone gasped. "Can we go in to see her" the three teens asked in sync. The doctor nodded and left. They turned towards Tom and Sabine and got the go ahead.

"Adrien may we speak with you" Tom asked. Adrien turned to meet his gaze.

"Yes sir" Adrien said stiffening as he waited his doom. A doom that never came. Instead the both tackled him in and bear hug.

"Thank you for bringing her to us. We don't know what we would have done if we lost our daughter. We already lost one we can't lose another." Sabine said crying.

When he heard something about Mari having a sibling he was shocked. "Mari has a sister." he asked.

They let go of the hug and looked at one another then him.

"When Mari was younger she had an older sister. Her name was Shilani, Lani for Mari was about 11 years old Lani was in a car accident, the car exploded and she didn't get out. She was on her way out of Paris but we don't know why. Mari was heart broken. She didn't understand why she left her but she coped. We can't lose her either. Now go on up and see her." Sabine said.

" May I stay with her until she wakes up, madame, sir" he asked.

"Of course you may. She may need someone here while we run the bakery to pay for her medical bills. Thank you Adrien" Tom said and the watched the boy dash down the halls to ways the elevators. "Ah he is such a polite young man. He seems broken though" Tom said.

"Dear" Sabine said hitting his arm. "If he is then Mari will heal him and he'll heal her her as well." Sabine said.


	6. The Coma

**Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 6:**

' _ **The Coma'**_

Adrien sat next to her hospital bed all afternoon. He knew he had to go on patrol but he couldn't leave her side. Plus knowing that his Lady would be in a hospital bed instead of with him on patrol.

"Wake up soon Mari. I need you" he said kissing her forehead.

After patrolling for almost two hours he returned to the hospital to find Alya in a chair on the other side of Mari.

"Hey Alya" he said scaring her.

"What the heck. Adrien you scared the living out of me. What the heck are you doing here." she asked.

" Mari's parent said I could stay with her until she wakes up." he said as he settled down in the chair next to her. He looked down at her and a smile crept it's way onto his face. He put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Do you like her or not" Alya bluntly asked.

"I-i...I love her" he said with a shy expression.

"YOU WHAT!" Alya scream.

"Shhh, we're in a hospital, other patients are sleeping by now." he said as he put a finger to his lips.

"By the way if you're supposed to stay with her until she wakes up then where did you just go" she asked.

" Umm… I uh…. Um…. I was out" he said rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"Where to. It's not like you had to go to a photoshoot at 11:00 pm." she said getting suspicious.

"I…. Went to umm…. Tell Natalie I was staying here and getting my charger. She's bringing me clothes tomorrow morning" he said hoping she didn't see through his lie.

"Mmhm" she said still with suspicion. "Better not be lyin to me pretty boy, I'm not like Mari. I will tear you apart" she said with a smile.

"Okay… Alya because I'm staying here I asked my father that if I could get notes from school and homework I could stay with her until she wakes up, will you bring me our homework and notes please. I want to be here when she wakes up." he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah sure. By the way if your staying here you're going to need to ask for a bed. Adrien once she wakes up call me, if I'm not already here. I have to get going now. I'll see you later." she said and then left.

"Tikki" he whispered. After a couple of seconds the little red Kwami flew out next to him. "How bad is it. Please tell me she's going to be alright" Adrien asked as warm tears began falling.

"I don't exactly know what's gonna happen. I don't know if she'll be alright." Tikki said looking at her holder. "She's had a lot of damage. Not just this one akuma. The akuma before caused much more damage."

"What do you mean. How, she was only asleep." He said.

"No, she was put to sleep and had nightmares. We had nightmares. I felt and seen everything she did. We had dreams in dreams. We watched you guys die and she couldn't save any of you. She knows who you are, but she's afraid. She thinks she's going to be the death of you. She doesn't want to watch you die, not again." Tikki cried.

"What do you mean 'any of us'." He asked.

"Felix, Lani, Hydi, Sabine, Tom, Alya, Nino, Plagg, and you." she cried. " She cradled you in her arms more than once but the last time you died. You took your last breath and she watched it, she couldn't do anything to save you, and I did the same to Plagg. Except I didn't get to say goodbye he was already gone. He left me before I could tell him I loved him. It felt so real, but then it turned out to be a dream. The dream was in the dream. We woke up in class and everyone we lost lost was alive. We were so confused but then every time we looked at one of you visions would come. We could predict your death and no matter what we did someone died. Then we heard you. At first we thought it was another dream so we concentrated really hard and we woke up. The nightmare was over , but she doesn't want to cause any body's death. So she didn't tell you, but I think it was her our worst fears making that dream. So I told her to tell you and then akuma hit." She said wiping her tears away.

Sometime when she was talking Plagg had poked his head out. When she wiped her last tear away he pulled her in an embrace.

"I love you too Tikki" he said.

"So Plagg, you do love someone, not only cheese" Adrien joked. "I'm just kidding Plagg."

* * *

It's been about 3 weeks and she still hadn't woken up. Tom and Sabine were more than worried. The doctor said a couple weeks max.

"Come on Mari. There are three akuma waiting to be purified." he said. The last attack injured him badly. Cut on his side and a sprained wrist. Not as bad as her though. The doctor said she was healing quite fast though.

Then she started to move and wake up. Her eyes fluttered open. The only person in the room was Adrien. A blonde model she had fallen in love with but also Cat Noir her partner.

"Hi, Adrien" she said. Her voice was a little dry. She smiled at him then looked around. "Where's everyone else."

"My Lady, I know you know that I'm Cat Noir, Tikki told me and your parents are on there way over but Alya and Nino were in school." he said then taking out his phone to text Alya and Nino that she was awake.

Adrien- Mari's awake.

Alya- Me and Nino are on our way now.

" Tikki" she said looking at the kwami. "You weren't supposed to tell him. At least not just yet."

"Yea, I know but he was really worried about you and it slipped. I was scared, I seen those dreams and he had the right to know" she countered.

"I know. Thank you Tikki," she said " Kitty I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid and then when you kissed me. Everything felt right, we were together and nothing mattered. I love you, but I don't know if you loving me will cause your death or not." Mari said.

"I love you, I don't care if it does because I will die for you. You mean more to me than my life," he said "By the way, I'm sorry about your sister. I know it happened a while ago but still."

"Wait so the vision lied. She isn't alive and living in Milan" she asked on the verge of crying.

"Wait Milan." he asked. He pulled out his phone and swiped through his photos. When he stopped there was a girl standing next to him in a Gabriel Agreste made outfit. "Is this her" he asked Mari showing her the photo.

She grabbed his phone to get a closer look." L-" she was cut short when she fainted. She didn't actually believe that Lani may be alive until that picture.

"Mari" Adrien screamed at the sudden event. Then the door was slammed open as Tom, Sabine, Alya and Nino all ran in. They seen her unconscious and all eyes fell on Adrien.

"You said she was awake" she accused Adrien.

" She was then I showed her this and she fainted." Adrien said showing the four by her bedside the picture of him and Lani. Sabine and Alya both fainted as well. Tom caught Sabine due to her being right in front of him. Nino caught Alya due to his arm being around her waist.

"Lani" both Tom and Nino said in sync as they looked at the picture.

Sabine finally waking up said "She's alive. Our daughter is alive."

"Yes. She is" They heard a voice and when they all turned they seen an awake Mari staring at them with a smile. "I was put under into a deep sleep with nightmares from the akuma before the last. I seen her, she was alive. The dream was true. She's actually alive and lives in Milan.

* * *

When Mari was discharged from the hospital they left for Milan. They were going to find Lani and Hydi and she was going to bring Adrien to Felix. Mari wasn't actually sure if Hydi actually existed. She only hoped.

After a couple hours they arrive at the hotel they would be staying at. Mari and Tikki snuck off so they could find Lani. Alya was busy with Nino and Adrien taking all the luggage up to the rooms. She wouldn't let Mari help due to her injuries. Then her parents were checking in so she took the opportunity to be alone with Tikki.

* * *

She remembered the house from her dream. The one Felix showed her. She was now standing in front of the door. At first she hesitated but finally knocked. A couple of seconds later someone opened the door.

It wasn't Lani, whom she expected to open the door. Rather a familiar tall pale blue eyed blonde haired young man standing in the doorway. "May I help you" he asked.

"Felix…" she gasped as tears filled her eyes. She ran and hugged him. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Excuse me. Do I know you." he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Mari why are you hugging him." she heard Adrien's voice from behind them. Neither of them paid any attention to him at the moment.

She straightened up and said "I'm sorry I surprised you, but is Lani here. She may go by Shilani. She's my older sister and I came here to get her." she asked. "And you" she whispered to him.

When she let go of him she backed up so Adrien could see who she was hugging and to get a good look at his expression.

"Mari, why were you hugging this rand-" he was cut of by surprise when he seen who the young man was. "F-Felix. Is it really you." he asked tears falling.

"Adrien" they heard a female voice. As Mari watched the girl run past them towards Adrien she felt tears fall. "It's been so long. How come you haven't come back to see me. Oh and this is my boyfriend Felix" she said pointing to the tall guy. Whom went stiff when he seen his younger brother.

"Adrien. It's been so long" Felix said as he ran up to the younger boy and hugged him.

"I'm taking it you two already know each other." Lani said laughing.

"Felix is Adrien's older brother" Mari said. When Lani heard a familiar voice she turned around to see a young girl with bright blue eyes and bluish black hair.

"Mari" Lani gasped. "I missed you, but how did you find me" she asked. Mari didn't answer instead she ran down towards her and enveloped her in a big hug. When Mari was hugging her she looked down at her sister's stomach. There was a small bump. "Your pregnant" Mari said.

Lani smacked her arm and shushed her. "I haven't exactly told Felix yet" she whispered.

* * *

They finally arrived at the hotel after Mari explained why she hugged Felix and how she knew that Lani was alive. They made a plan for Mari and Adrien to enter first then they'll walk in.

When Mari and Adrien entered the lobby they were bombarded with questions about where they went, why they left, etc.A smile grew on Mari's face.

"Mama, Papa" Lani said entering the lobby. "They came to get me."

"Shi" Alya shouted as she ran past everybody and almost tackled Lani.

"Heya Vip. How ya been" she asked. When Felix walked in everyone went silent. Adrien had walked next to him.

"Everyone this is Felix. My brother" Adrien introduced.

* * *

After a couple hours of taking they went to sleep. Alya wanted to share a room with Nino and Lani with Felix. Her parents were sharing a room which lead to Mari and Adrien having to share. It wasn't her father's ideal night but he had to agree.

After an akward walk to the same room her and Adrien had finally arrived to their room.

When they entered there was a king sized bed and a couch. "I'll sleep on the couch" Adrien volunteered.

Mari turned around once Adrien closed and locked the door. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled until their lips met. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. Her hands in his hair. She pulled back for air and said "that's not necessary." Then they resumed kissing. He staggered to the nearest wall. She was now propped up against a wall. He slowly made his way down her neck. Then he made his way back up to her lips. When they started kissing again he wanted to deepen the kiss. The tip of his tounge caressed her bottom lip. She let him have entry. His tounge explored her mouth as the kiss deepened. He slowly tugged at her shirt. She pulled her hands from his hair and made her way to the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it up and for a brief second they had to pull away. She pulled her shirt off and they resumed kissing. He slowly made his way to the bed and lowered her slowly.

They continued until Adrien came to his senses. "Wait…. Mari" he whisperes.

" I knew it. You don't love me. You love Ladybug not Marinette" she said pulling away to go grab her shirt.

"No. Mari, I do love you. I want my first time to be with you, but I don't know if you want your first time to be with me. I stopped because I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't agree with." he said grabbing her arm.

When she heard what he said she talked him onto the bed. She was on top of him this time. She gave him a kiss then pulled away slowly. "Of course I want it to be with you. I love you. Adrien and Cat Noir. " She whispered. "Now it's my turn."

She leaned down and kissed him. A deep passionate kiss that lasted a long time. Then she pulled away and slowly made her way down his jaw line and then to his neck. She sat up pulling him with her and pulled his shirt off. When she seen his body she stopped. " Checking me out, my Lady" he said with a smirk.

"Oh definitely" she said bitting her bottom lip. That little action drove Adrien mad. He placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her towards him. He nibbled on her skin. Neck to jaw.

"Do you know you make me go insanely mad " he whispered. Falling back pulling her wth him.

"Good" she whispered with a seductive smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guyyys. How was this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. This story is soon coming to an end. A few more chapters then I shall begin my new story. The last chapter I will put the name of my next story so please continue reading and leaving reviews**

 **Thanks**

 **Bye y'all.**


	7. Surviving Heartache

**Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 7:**

" _ **Surviving Heartache"**_

A couple weeks after they got Lani and Felix, Mari was in the bathroom. She was hovering over the toilet. Lani walked in after not seeing her in bed. She had been throwing up a lot lately. They still weren't sure of the cause though. She's had been tired and sore. She needed to use the restroom a lot as well. She had asked for a lot of different types of food. She would yell at everyone for every little thing. She would cry if she didn't see Adrien that day. Once she cried for hours just for getting a stitch wrong on her outfit.

No one knew the reason but Lani had an idea. Lani still hadn't told Felix about their baby just yet, but she was about to.

* * *

Mari was finally able to get out of bed. Still tired and nauseous but she managed. She didn't go to school that day because she didn't want to chance getting anyone else sick. Her and Lani walked down from her room to go find Felix. Lani was going to tell him but she wanted the support of her sister. They made their way to the apartment. They only lived on the other side of school so it wasn't that long of a walk. Lani held Mari due to her being so tired so she was supporting her. As they walked passed the school they ran into Alya and Nino.

"Hey girl, you feelin better" Alya asked. Mari smiled and nodded.

"Yea, just tired lately."She responded. Chloe walked past and whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Marinette doesn't come to school anymore because, Adrien turned her down and said that he would never love her." Her and Sabrina started laughing. Mari turned around to face them.

"Shut the hell up Chloe. You only spread gossip about me because you know the truth and your jealous. You know Adrien loves me and that we're a couple. You just can't accept the facts can you" Mari snapped.

Adrien walked up behind her and placed his hand on her lower back. She jumped and turned around ready to hit. She smacked him right across the cheek.

"Opps. Sorry babe" she said kissing his cheek right where she smacked.

"It's okay. I still love you." he said kissing her. Just then the bell rang. " Bugaboo I'll see you after school okay" he said giving her a goodbye kiss and waving.

* * *

They arrived at Lani's place and went in. "Felix, I need to talk to you" Lani yelled.

"I'm in the office _mi amour_." he yelled back. They walked into the office to find him at the desk.

"Baby, I have to tell you something. It's important." she said as she walked to the chair and helped Mari sit.

He turned toward her. "Okay, I'm all ears. Hey Mari how you feeling" he said.

"Good, now listen to Lani." Mari said with a smile.

"Okay, baby I don't know how I'm supposed to say this but… I…..…. _je t'aime tellement_ and I hope that what I'm about to tell you won't change that. We've been together for almost 2 years now a-" she said getting cut off by him. He put his finger to her lips.

"Baby, before you go any further. I went to talk to your parents yesterday for something very important." he said. He turned around and rummaged through a couple things on his desk. When he turned back around he smiled and bent down on one knee. "Shilani Bryn Dupain-Cheng , I've been in love with you since day one. My love for you has only grown stronger from there. I love you and I want to spend the rest if my life with you. I can't see my life without you. I know you're the old fashioned type so i asked for your parents blessing and they said yes. I want to grow old together and build a family with you" he said smiling up at her. " So what do you say. Will you marry me Lani."

She was more than shocked. She was breathless. "Of course I'll marry you" she said jumping for joy. "By the way, your wish is coming true. I'm pregnant" She said pointing to her tiny little bump. She was starting to show.

He stood and picked her up all in one motion. They were so happy. Mari knew that this was going to happen so she recorded it. Due to her being so emotional lately she was now crying tears of joy. She put the ring on and just stared at it. It was breathtakingly gorgeous. It wasn't flashy but it wasn't plain either. The ring had a small heart shaped diamond with and infinity sign made of a gold chain going around the diamond.

* * *

A couple weeks later she started to feel better. Still nauseous, tired and emotional though. She was getting ready for school when she wanted to wear a skirt. When she looked in the mirror she seen her stomach. A little bump. She didn't think anything of it. Just her eating too much.

She went to school and had a normal day. She returned home and was starving. She had just eaten but she was still hungry. Her mom made her favorite, Chicken and dumplings, but when she smelt it she ran to the bathroom. She was in the bathroom throwing up when Lani came in and grabbed her hair out of her face. When she was done Lani gave her a towel to wipe her mouth and some water. Mari walked to her sink to brush her teeth when Lani walked right next to her. She dug through her bag and pulled something out. When she handed it to Mari she looked to see what it was.

It was a pregnancy test. "Why did you give this to me" she asked looking confused. Then she realized all her symptoms. Plus the fact that she was late. Way late. She shooed Lani out of the bathroom.

A couple minutes later she called Lani back. She was nervous and wanted her sister there for her.

They both looked down at the test. It was positive. "Lani what am I gonna do. We're still in high school. I'm a superhero, I'll be a horible mother" she cried.

"Calm down Mari, everything's going to be fine. You'll be an amazing mother and Adrien loves you. He'll love you the same when you tell him. I'm not saying you have to tell him just yet. You can wait until your ready. Okay" Lani said hugging Mari.

"Okay, but how did you know" she asked.

"I suspected it since the day Felix proposed. You were acting a lot like me when u first found out but when I seen your stomach yesterday I realized my theory was more than right so I bought the test" she answered.

"Oh ….and do you really think Adrien will still love me." she asked. They walked to her room and onto her bed.

"Of course. Mari he loves you so much it's not even funny. You should see the way he looks at you when your not looking." she said.

Mari slowly started to close her eyes. She was exaughsted. She fell asleep and Lani slowly got up and covered her up with a blanket. Mari adjusted and placed her hands on the lower part of her stomach.

Lani smiled and took a picture to show Mari when she woke up.

* * *

Mari woke up to Tikki's voice. She was talking to someone. Her voice was muffled. Mari looked for her around the room only to find her sitting on her stomach.

"Tikki, what are you doing"Mari asked with a smile.

"I'm talking to your little girl."She said smiling.

"I'm having a girl" Mari asked.

"I can tell her gender and speak to her." Tikki said looking at Mari. "She said she loves you and can't wait to meet you, and that no matter what you'll always be her mom."

She placed her hands on her stomach and whispered "I love you my little are my world now. I won't let anyone anyone hurt you. I'll watch you grow up and become an amazing woman. Me your daddy will love you for eternity. That's a promise. You'll always be my baby girl." She was ready to be a mother. This baby was going to be her life.

* * *

They heard a knock coming from the hatch leading to the livingroom. Mari glanced at the clock to see it was only 5:00. Tikki flew behind Marinette's pillow.

"Come in." she said loud enough for whom ever it was could hear. Lani and Alya both entered. "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, do you guys want to come with" Lani asked. "I find out the gender." The two teens nod rapidly. Mari already knows the baby is a girl but she doesn't want to ruin the surprise.

"How ya feeling." Alya asked.

"Lani, you told her didn't you" Mari said glancing at Lani. She gave a smug smile.

"I was really excited so of course I told her. You were asleep so I told her. I didnt tell anyone else though, I promise" Lani said.

Alya nearly flew through the air as she got up to Mari's bed. "Your pregnant" Alya said excitedly.

"Shhh you two are the only ones that know. If you say it any louder the whole world will know." Mari said hitting Alya on the arm.

" I'm so -" she was cut short when her phone started vibrating. "an Akuma attack just around the corner, sorry girl but I have to get this for the Ladyblog." Alya said running out the room.

"I guess that's my que, I'll be back after the fight okay." Mari said. "Tikki, spots on."

She transformed into Ladybug and jumped out her hatch. She was running on roof to find where it was when she caught sight of Alya running towards a group. "There it is" she said to herself. When she arrived Cat Noir was already there fighting the akumatized person.

"Cat what's the situation."She asked as she landed.

"My lady finally you join guy was working when his bosses kid hit his computer causing it to break. The akuma is in his name tag. His weapon is-" he was cut short when the akuma waked him with a bo staff.

"A bo staff." Ladybug finished for him. The man looked at her with an evil grin. He tried hitting her but she dodged them. Cat took over fighting him so she could get her lucky charm.

She stepped away and threw her yo-yo up in the air. "Luck Charm" she shouted.

A pair of spotted scissors fell into her hands. She got closer to the akuma after using her lucky vision to see what she was supposed to do. He was swinging his staff at Cat Noir when Cat jumped and avoided it but it hit Ladybug in the gut and sent her flying back she was knocked against a wall. She stood up when she felt pain in her stomach. She street crying from the he pain. She pushed through it thinking of nothing.

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug"She yelled as she threw the pair of scissors up. A light washed over Paris.

The pain was still there. She felt liquid running down her leg. She returned to her room and her transformation wore off. She was on the floor. The pain was sickening. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. She felt cramps and nauseous. Then she looked down and seen red. The liquid that was running down her legs was blood. She was having a miscarriage. She just lost her baby. Tikki pulled a blanket over her.

"NO….NOOOOO…...NOOO…. Please" she scream. Adrien, Lani, Sabine and Tom ran in after hearing her scream. "Please….… please be okay" She cried.

Adrien ran to her side and held her. "Mari what's happening." he asked. She cried and cried.

"I was so excited. I was pregnant." she cried.

"That's great news why are you crying. That's amazing news" Adrien said with a smile.

"When we were battling the akuma and you jumped and he hit me I flew against a wall. I felt pain but I didn't think of anything but when my transformation wore off I realized what the pain was from." She cried. Alya had walked on just in time to hear her explain the fight. She walked out from behind Tom.

"Your Ladybug"Alya said shocked.

Mari looked at her tears still falling. "That's …. Not…. Not important right now." She continued to cry. She pulled the blanket away. Blood was everywhere.

"I lost …." she couldn't continue.

"I lost my baby girl." she cried.

"Mari, everything will be fine." Adrien said comforting her.

"No it won't. I promised her I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She was my world I told her that I would protect her. I told her I'd watch her grow up and become an amazing woman. Everything I told her is now just a ….. memory. She isn't going to be able to have a life because….. I let her get hurt." she cried.

Adrien cleaned her up and took her to the hospital just in case it wasn't the baby and she was really bad hurt. Lani stood behind to clean up the blood.

* * *

When they arrived the doctor took them to a hospital room.

She laid down on the bed and turned to her side. She cried and cried.

The doctor came in and whispered to Adrien. "I'm sorry for your loss but the baby didn't survive. There was nothing we could do. The baby was only about 6 weeks old." and then he left.

She had over heard and cried even harder. Adrien went to the bed and laid down next to her. He placed his hand over her stomach and pulled her close.

"I was so excited. I was ready to be a mother….. but I let her die." She cried.

"No Mari. You didn't let her die. You were protecting the entire population of Paris. That was not your fault." he said pulling her in closer.

She cried herself to sleep that night. Adrien stood with her the entire time. Later that night she felt a serge of magic wash over her. She woke up and looked down at her stomach. She found Tikki smiling.

"Mari. I can sense the baby in you tummy. She's alive" Tikki said.

"How. The doctor said she died." Mari said crying.

"You felt that serge of magic. It healed her. She wasn't fully gone but on the verge that's why the doctor said that because he couldn't detect a heart beat, but Marinette it's the twins." Tikki said crying.

"You mean Lilith and Tristan my babies from the dream." she cried. Tikki nodded her head. Mari began crying even harder. Adrien woke up to her crying.

"Mari what's wrong." he asked.

"I need you to get a doctor."She cried.

* * *

"It's a miracle. The baby was hurt and on the verge of dying but Mari's love brought both of them back to life. The other twin may have been gone when you first fell but he's alive." Tikki said.

"Wait were having twins now" Adrien asked. Mari and Tikki both nodded. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad. I love you so much Mari."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I know in this chapter Alya didn't have the full blown shock but the next chapter Mari is going to be confronted. It's just that in the time she found out Mari was braking down and who could get upset with someone who almost lost her child. Anywho I hope you liked this one**

 **Bye loves.**

 **Ps. Please continue giving me reviews.**


	8. The Final Bell

**Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 8:**

' _**The Final Bell '**_

Adrien woke up to Marinette sleeping. She looked so adorable. He gently stroked her hair. It had been a couple weeks since they found out the babies were perfectly fine. She barely showed for being a couple months pregnant.

When she woke up she seen him looking at her. She started to turn a deep red.

"Wow after all we've been through I still manage to make you blush" he said then kissed her nose.

"That's only because I love you so much my silly kitty."

"I love you to my sweet Lady"

She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back.

She pulled away and got out of bed with a sheet wrapped around her.

"Where are you going" he whined.

"I'm pregnant with twins and they are sitting on my bladder."

She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

He snuck off to make her breakfast. His father was out of town with Natalie and Tom and Sabine allowed her to stay with him until they came back. She was already pregnant what else could happen. Luckily his father allowed her to stay, though he didn't know that his son was going to be a father.

Marinette still didn't know how to tell him that Hawk Moth was his father and that his mother is working with him. The fact that they only wanted Felix and his mother left him to search for the brother that walked out on his life.

Everytime she wanted to things got hard. She wouldn't be able to handle it. He would break and she couldn't do that to him. She knew deep down that it had to be done though. She would tell him today, and that was for sure. Tikki made her promise or she would tell him.

When she came out of the bathroom after her shower she was surprised to see him holding a tray with a full breakfast for two. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You took a shower without me" he whined once again.

"Silly Cat, every once in a while a woman needs to be alone"

"But this cat loves attention from you" he said smiling with a wink.

"But this bug can't handle that much attention"

After that the two ate and talked. They were head over heels in love with each other.

* * *

They told Nino about their identities luckily he didn't have as big of a reaction as Alya.

 **Flashback**

" _YOUR LADYBUG. And you didn't think about telling me. I'm your best friend, I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything. Did you not trust me enough or what. I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me. YOUR BEST FRIEND SINCE CHILDHOOD. Did I do something that you thought I wouldn't be reliable enough to keep your secret."_

 _Tears fell down her cheeks._

" _No Alya you_ _ **know**_ _that I trust you with my heart and soul, but it wasn't about trust or reliability. It was about keeping you safe. Protection for all whom I care and love. I couldn't live if I knew someone died because of me. Paris is at risk by me telling Adrien. He barely found out after years of being my partner. The only reason he found out was because of that stupid akuma."_

" _But it's my choice isn't it ,my choice if I chose to die for you"_

" _No Alya it isn't. If you had this power, to save Paris and everyone's life depended on it would you risk all of them to tell me. Because not only is your life at risk but if Hawk Moth gets a hold of Adrien's Miraculous that's the end of Paris but if he gets his hand on both, that's a risk for half of the world. There's not just Tikki and Plagg, there are 7 Miraculous' in the world. It will cause the doom of the entire world if he gets ahold of them all. None of this was because I didn't trust you. It was to protect you."_

 **Flashback ends.**

Nino had a much more civilized talk with both of them. He was actually really excited. They both wanted to help in some way and form.

Lani's pregnancy was coming to an end. She was about 6 months when she told Felix. She was nervous to first tell him and she needed to know that be wouldn't leave. Now she was almost to her due date. It was only 2 weeks away.

* * *

Mari was having a talk with Tikki about the dream. Which one was real and which thing we're not true.

"So I thought the only one that was evil was your old leader."

"She is, her heart blackened when she lost her charge. She was amazing she didn't go by Hawk Moth though. That changed after she died. She was young but she got sick. She wasn't killed but our leader thought 'Why the good ones, it always the good ones' so she thought that turning evil would help and she tried to get us all on her side but we all refused"

"What about Plagg sister"

"He doesn't have a sister. He did, but she died from a sickness that only Kwami can catch. You see there are 7 Miraculous but there are hundreds of Kwami. We're from a different planet. We came here to help thousands of years ago. Only seven were sent with the power to bond with a human and transform into a magnificent being."

"Then in the dream who were those three kwami, Felix's kwami Calynn ,Lani's kwami Igneel and the one that said she was Plagg's sister. Who are they."

"They were Kwami but they weren't one of the seven sent out. She was his sister and they were our friends but they lived on our planet when we left."

"So how were they on our dream."

"Maybe because my worst fear was losing my friends and family and so was yours."

"So the dreams were based on our worst fears"

"More than likely"

"But what about Adrien's parents. Is it true that Gabriel is Hawk Moth"

"Yes, that part was true. And yes his mom is working with him but she doesn't have a Miraculous"

"That's good, but how am I supposed to tell him"

"Marinette, you love him and he loves you. No matter how you tell him it's gonna hurt but if you're with him, it'll hurt less and for a little while. It's not about how you tell him is about who tells him."

"Your right Tikki, thanks"

She petted her kwami with her index finger.

* * *

She had called Adrien over to her house. She told him she had to tell him something. She chose her house because he always seemed to have a smile on his face when he was here.

When he finally arrived she took him up to her room. She closed the hatch and they sat on her chaise. They cuddled up next to each other so she could be next to him when he did break down.

"Kitty, you know I love you right"

"Of course baby, but what's wrong"

"I have to tell you something that'll break your heart, but i have to"

"Then tell me so we can get it over with"

"It's harder than you think. What if _he_ targets you. I'll be heartbroken then he'll target me. Then he gets our Miraculous'. Then th-"

"Mari what's wrong, I promise that as long as you're here with me nothing will target me"

"Okay but, please know that I tried... I tried to find out if it wasn't true. I did"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She was going to be the one to break his heart.

"In the dream I had ,Hawk Moth…. was …..he was your father"

When Adrien heard her he thought maybe he heard her wrong.

"He was working with your mother"

Tears began to fall down his cheeks. She tightened her grip around him.

"She left to go find Felix, they said you ruined their perfect family. When I had the twins, she stole them from me and said that her family was perfect now. Adrien…. Hawk Moth was the one that killed you….. he let you suffer and watch everyone you cared about die but me. He made me watch you die."

He was breaking down by the time she got to his mother only wanting Felix. He thought that she was the one person in his family to love him.

"They walked away in the blink of an eye. I had to see everyone I loved dead. Lying on the ground. I couldn't save any of you. But I thought it was all a dream. A fear. Then I was talking to Tikki and she told me the things that were real and the things that weren't. I had to find out if it wasn't true."

By this time he was curled up against her. She was stroking his hair. He was full on crying.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Tikki told me that ….your father is actually Hawk Moth….. and he's working with your mother. I'm so sorry."

She hugged him. He just cried but no akuma came. He buried his face against her. He was heartbroken but it easy a lot easier with the woman he loved right next to him. He hugged her back and cried for a long time. He couldn't stop.

The crying started to slow down but she could hear soft sobs. When she looked at him he was asleep. He was crying in his sleep.

As she watched him tears slowly dropped from her cheeks. She couldn't bare to see him like this. She wasn't mad or upset so luckily she want targeted by Hawk Moth.

Her parents came up to check on them later that night only to find him still crying in his sleep cuddled up to Marinette who fell asleep wrapped around him. Her head rested on his as they both slept.

Sabine grabbed some blankets and placed them on the two teens so they wouldn't get cold and wake up.

"They really love each other. Maybe he can be the one who will heal her. Our baby girl has found her one" Sabine said smiling at the two.

* * *

The next day he still cried. He thought that he had at least his mother who loved him but just found out he was wrong. The reason his father didn't pay any attention to him was because he didn't love him.

When they woke up he just wanted to continue to cry in her arms.

"Let's go up to my bed. It might be more comfortable."

He didn't say anything just walked with her. They climbed up to her bed and he laid down. He continued to cry.

She held him close while he cried. Little bit little he slowly began to stop. His eyes drying up. He had been crying for so long he finally stopped.

He fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

In his dream.

His father was kicking him and punching him.

"Please…...father" Adrien struggled to say.

Blood started to come from his mouth.

"Adrien what is it like not to have anyone. No one who loves you"

"I wouldn't know" he spat.

"I'm sure you will. Bring her out."

His Mother brang out Marinette. She was holding a knife to her throat.

"Now give me your Miraculous she already handed hers over."

"No, never. You'll never get mine."

"Then we'll I guess you leave me no choice. Do it."

Before he could change his mind his mother sliced her throat.

* * *

He woke up screaming. He was breathing heavily and was shaking.

She woke up when he jumped.

"Baby, what's wrong"

He just looked at her. Then he pulled her into a hug.

"Promise me, you won't give in to _him_. You won't put yourself in danger for me" he cried.

The tears stopped

"I promise, but if your in danger the promise is broken."

He kissed her. It was just a stupid dream.

"I love you so much Mari"

"I know kitty"

* * *

He was ready to fight. They had come up with a plan. They found his hideout and we're going to attack soon.

"So we all know what we're supposed to do"

They all nodded.

Then Lani felt water run down her leg.

"Guys we may have a change of plans."

"Why, we can't. The attack has to be tonight. He is going to be weak tonight.".

"Because, I'm a pregnant woman whose water just broke. I know this is important so go and do your thing little sis."

"Once it's over I'll be right next to you. I promise"

"Okay , until then"

Then Lani and Felix walked away.

"The plan doesn't change. I had them on something that wasn't needed. Tikki told me she was about to burst so. Anyways, we got this. We can do this."

"Baby, before we do this I want to do something."

He bent down on one knee he took her hand.

" I love you. We are about to go into a fight that may hurt us but we are going to win. And when we do win I want to be able to call you my fiancé. So My Lady, will you Marry me"

She smiled and nodded.

"Of course Kitty"

Alya was recording the entire time. For the Lady Blog.

"Ah my best friends are getting Married." she squealed.

He put the ring on a necklace so she wouldn't lose it during the fight.

* * *

The time finally came. The duo entered the tower. Once they got up to the top Hawk Moth was talking to Adrien's mother.

"My darling, this is soon coming to an end. We'll have our perfect family. Once again"

"Yes my love"

They hadn't known Ladybug and Cat Noir were there. They had the advantage of sneak attack.

Ladybug looked at Cat and signaled their plan and made it a go.

Ladybug and Cat jumped out surprising the two.

"Hawk Moth, your time has come to an end" Ladybug hissed.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir. Isn't it my lucky day. To meet the dynamic duo in person. Finally."

"You won't win this fight. You're getting weak."

"He has me to protect him." Adrien's mom said stepping in front of Hawk.

She gloved at the cat themed superhero and gave a gentle smile. She closed the space between them and placed her hand on his cheek.

He slapped it away.

"Don't you dare touch me." he hissed at her.

"My sweet boy. It's been a very long time since I last seen you."

"What are you talking about my dear." Hawk asked looking at Cat.

"Nothing." she said.

Ladybug looked at Cat for approval. He nodded his head yes and she took action.

She grabbed his mother in a head lock.

"You hurt him. Deeply. But I can heal him. It'll be like you never came back. I'm very sorry for what I'm about to do." Ladybug said. Then she snapped her neck.

Cat turned his head away. Hawk Moth scream. His wife. The love of his life. She was gone.

"What did you do to her." he yelled.

"She was your weakness." Cat sneered

"Now your weak." Ladybug said stepping closer to him.

"I may be weak but I won't go down without a fight" He yelled.

"That's what I was waiting for you to say" Cat said and a wicked grin found it way to his lips.

"Kitty, you know that's not the right thing to do. Even though the things he did. You would be no different if you did that"

"I know My Lady, but he should pay for what he did."

As they were talking back and forth Hawk took that as an opportunity and he kicked Ladybug in the stomach. She fell back.

Cat seen this sudden action and pounced onto his father. He Bagan hitting and kicking. Until his father was laying on the ground with blood dripping from his mouth.

"If you didn't know what Mother was talking about then now you do. What did j do for you two not to love me. I was a child. I just wanted my parents to love me"

"Adrien…."An evil smirk rose from his lips.

Adrien grabbed the pendant from his shirt and ripped it off. He scream in pain. It felt like he was being torn in half. A Kwami tumbled out of it. It was a glowing pink kwami with black eyes.

Ladybug took that as it was almost over. She pulled her yo-yo and caught the darkened Kawmi. She reeled in her yo-yo.

After a few seconds she pressed the top of her yo-yo and a pink kwami came out with light pink eyes.

A light shone from Gabriel who had de-transformed and his mother. Gabriel was laying down coughing up blood.

"Adrien… my son….. we did love you… but our hearts blackened the night we lost… your brother." he struggled to say.

"Me and your mother love you…. Our sweet sweet boyyy" his voice turned into a soft whisper. His eyes closed. The final bell chimed. Midnight. His father dies exactly at time not going to open. He held his father's body crying. His parents did love him. He was so happy but sad. They loved him but died. He was heartbroken once again. He held his father's body.

* * *

Little did they know exactly as the bell chimed for midnight. Hydi was born. When her grandfather breathed his last breath she took her first.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, father. I'm so sorry." he cried.

He placed his father down slowly and walked over to his mother's body.

Somehow she had survive her neck being snapped. She was struggling to breathe though.

She wouldn't make it an he knew it.

"My…. Sweet…. Adrien ….I'm so sorry…. I'm sorry for leaving you…. I love you….I ….always will…. No matter ….no matter what… you'll always be my ….my baby boy"

"Mom…. Before you go… I wanted to say I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…. I love you too. And I just wanted wanted you both to be proud of me"

"My baby...we….we are proud…. Both my babies re having babies. Both Both of Both of you found the one to heal you. …. Both of you are going to have the… the perfect family…. Like I did…. I'll always… always be with you….. always…. My baby" she let out her final breath.

Ladybug had let her transformation go so Tikki could talk to the other kwami. Mari had walked up behind him and placed her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"It's okay baby…. Their in a better place now. They are watching over you right now. So proud of you. You saved Paris. There is no way they couldn't be any prouder. They loved you and they were finally freed." She whispered. " And I'm so sorry for what I had to do."

"Don't be. I gave you the go ahead. But yoyr right they are in a better place." he said his voice still a little shaky.

He carried Gabriel body and she carried his mothers. The ambulances took them to the hospial. Their civilian selves left with the bodies.

They ended up at the hospital Lani and Felix had been at. When the bodies where taken to the morgue they went to find Lani and Felix. When they found them she seen Lani holding her baby girl.

"Mari ,Adrien meet Hydra Lane Agreste."

Lani was smiling but when she seen his expression her smile fell.

" They didn't make it. I… thought they didn't care about me…. But then they told me they always loved me…. They cared about me…."Adrien said as tears fell.

Felix walked up to his brother and hugged him.

"It's okay Adrien you still got us. We're not leaving anytime soon"

He gave a reassuring smile. The hug broke and Adrien was now a happy kitten. They held there niece and talked to her.

They were happy. Soon Mari and Adrien would be too.

Then Mari remembered getting kicked. She looked at Tikki with a scared look.

"Tikki, I got kicked in the stomach during the fight. Are the babies okay"

"Yes Marinette. When the magic healed them the magic stood. The magic protects them. From now til they die."

Mari then felt relieved.

She looked down at her stomach and whispered

"I can't wait to meet you both. You are my pride and joy. Nothing will change that"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for this chapter being so late. Lately I've been coming up with new ideas for different stories that this one got put off. But then as I realized that this chapter was almost finished I sat here until ideas pooped in my head for this story. I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you guys think. I'm still debating if there is one more chapter or two. I have plenty ideas now. So please tell me if you guys want two or one. I really doesn't matter. Thanks**

 **Bye loves.**


	9. Living in the Moment

**Ladybug and Cat Noir's**

 **Secret**

 **Chapter 9:**

' _ **Living in the Moment"**_

It had just passed his parents funeral. In his father's will it said that he gave everything to Adrien.

Adrien now ran the family business.

A couple weeks after the funeral Mari had the twins. Lilith and Tristan.

* * *

She looked into the Mirror. She was nervous. She had a beige form-fitting dress on. It looked like a ball gown. It poofed out on the bottom. The top was like a corset. With a lace pattern on it. She had lace sleeves and the back was low cut. The front was a v neck. She had her hair up in a messy bun. She had two curled stands right in front of her ears. With her polka dotted earrings. She had long veil. She looked like a princess.

"You look beautiful." Alya said entering the room.

"I'm so nervous. Before the twins I wasn't sure I could do this. Now that they're here I'm so happy to be standing right here in wedding gown. Yet I'm terrified. We're growing up. We waited until we graduated which was last month. Now it feels like we're growing up, and I'm terrified. What if we go our separate way. We have been friends for so long I can't think of losing any of you."

"No. No crying. No being terrified. No being nervous. No, your not going to lose any of us. For christ I'm the twins godmother. I'm not leaving you guys. You're gonna ruin your makeup now. It took me forever to perfect that you know."

"Okay. I love you Alya. You know that"

"I know girl. Now how about we get this wedding on the road. You ready"

"Ready as I'll ever be, where's Tikki and Mella."

"Sitting front row. You got this girl."

"Okay. I'm ready."

Alya handed her the bouquet.

Alya walked out and motioned the two bridesmaids and groomsmen to walk down. Then she walked with Nino. She was Mari's maid of honor and Nino was Adrien's best the ring bearer and the flower girl.

The Tom entered the room.

"Ready to go my little girl."

"Ready Papa."

She looped her arm in his and they walked out of the room.

When the traditional song was being played by the pianist everyone rose and looked to the back.

Mari and Tom entered. She looked up and locked eyes with Adrien. He had a huge smile on his face. She looked down and blushed.

'She looks like a goddess. My beautiful Lady. My beautiful goddess.' he thought as he seen her.

When they reached the front Tom kissed her cheek and handed her hand to Adrien. Giving his baby girl up.

Adrien gladly accepted and they were now standing in front of each other and the priest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Adrien Agrest and Marinette Dupain-Cheng in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

They faced each other.

"The groom and bride have prepared there own vows. You may begin Marinette"

"I have been in love you for longer than you know. I love everything about even your flaws. Over the years I realized that you were the one for me. I couldn't stand not being with you. You are my first love. Now you will be the only person I will ever love. I love you Adrien Agreste and I will until the end of time."

"Adrien now you may speak"

"As I love you, your flaws turn into your perfection. You are perfection in my eyes. Your freckles, your nose, your smile, your bright beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of the deep blue sea, the way you stumble and stutter and blush. That is purr-fect to me. You are purr-fect. I have risked my life for you time and time again, and now I will continue to risk my life for you. I love you so much Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

The ring bearer came up and handed them both of their rings.

"Marinette , I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love. "

He placed the silver ring with a medium sized diamond in the center around her finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

She said placing the silver wedding band on his finger.

"And now by the power vested in me by the state France, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may now kiss your bride."

Once the last words were spoken he put his hands at her waist and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled and he brought his lips to hers. They closed their eyes and the kiss deepened. They broke away and smiled.

"Friends and Family"

"I present to you"

"For the first time"

"Adrien and Marinette Agrest"

They took each other's hand and ran down the Aisle.

When they got to their house he picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold.

"We are now officially married. Mrs. Agrest would you do meow the honor of a kiss for your husband"

"Well Mr. Agreste it would be my pleasure"

She looked at him and pulled his face to hers. They were now officially a married couple. She kissed him but then ran to up the stairs.

"That's all for now Kitty. We have a reception to get to and I want to see my babies. So hurry up."

She continued to run up to their room. Then she locked herself in her closet until Alya came and knocked on the door.

"Mar let me in. We both need to get dressed."

Mari opened the door

"I can't choose which one to wear. Tikki was of no help "

" Marinette you look amazing in all of them I couldn't choose."

"That's why I said you were of no help. Now help me chose which one Alya"

Mari pointed to three different outfits.

"I think you should go with the second one. It's cute and it's a Mari original."

"Yea, okay the second one it is. Now I need help with my hair"

"My god girl. Tikki you can go wait out there with Mella, this is going to take a while."

Tikki left and the girls finally finished their hair. Then they got dressed.

"Now let go join that party. Do you have the bouquet"

Mari nodded.

"Let's go."

Alya walked down first then Mari everyone looked at her. She was wearing a loose dress that had a natural ripped look. It was red and she had a polka dotted headband on. She wore black flats with red and black knee high socks. Her hair was loose and the headband separated her bangs from her long hair. She had red lipstick on. She continued to walk down the stairs. She was greeted by her husband and he took her hand and they walked together greeting the guests.

At the end of the reception she stood half way up the stairs and smiled with the bouquet in her hand. All the unmarried women ran in a little group with their hands in the air. Screaming. Mari turned towards the wall and got ready to throw.

When the bouquet had fallen into someone's hand Mari turned to see who caught it. When she found the bouquet in the crowd she looked up to see who it was. Her eyes fell on a familiar young woman with ombre hair. Her eyes sparkled with glee. Alya caught the bouquet.

Alya looked up shocked. She mouthed 'I caught the bouquet, I caught it'

* * *

 **10 years later**

"Hey there how was the honeymoon" Mari asked as she looked at her best friend.

"Amazing, we went to Hawaii, it was so beautiful. I brought gifts back for the kids. Where are they"

"Upstairs with Hyd , Xyris and Dmitry .Zenith is asleep"

"My babies. Good I'll be right back"

Mari watched as Alya ran up the stairs almost tripping to see her 10 year old daughter and 12 year old son. She turned toward the door to see Nino struggling with a bunch of luggage next door.

"Kitty, Nino needs help, will you go help him please. He need your big muscles"

He jogged down the stairs.

"Their back from the honeymoon, and you think I have big muscles. And anything for you my queen." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Aww trying to get a kiss from me are you. Well it worked."

She pulled him by his tie and kissed him. She pulled away after a couple seconds later.

"Now go help you best friend with taking in their stuff. I love you"

"I love you to"

Adrien walked out of the house and jumped the fence between their houses. He helped Nino carry all their luggage in.

They both walked back to the house after they finished. Mari had gone to the kitchen and made some lemonade for them.

"Mommy, Tristan said he was gonna go wake Zenith"

"Tristan get over here now. If you wake your sister"

" Kitty, you'll wake her. Then you'll have to put her to sleep."

"I'll go check on her." Adrien said running up the stairs.

"28 and still acts like a child, don't get me wrong he does act like an adult just, when he needs to be. I love him and all but I might kill him."

"Dude, I think we all want to kill him. His puns are horrific."

"Nino go up there and check to see if he hadn't woke up Zenith please "

"Okay babe"

Nino walked up the stairs like a civilized human being.

"How are you girl."

"I miss Tikki, so much. She's been gone for almost four years. Adrien, he misses Plagg. A lot. I see the way he acts. Every little thing. He thinks Plagg's back. He even wakes in the middle of the night to make sure that one window is open. For they can come back in."

A tear fell from her cheek.

"I don't know if they'll come back. I just miss her so much. It's been so long."

"I know girl but they told you. They'll be back. They promised."

"You don't know maybe They'll be back later today"

"That would be something."

* * *

That night Adrien was laying down in bed. Mari had just put Zenith to bed after feeding her. Then she went to check on the twins.

As she entered Lilith room she tucked her in and said goodnight. She did the same with Tristan. When she walked back to her room she looked down the hall. Two flashes passed the window. She was shocked at first but then started walking. Her walk turned into a run. She ran to her room and slammed the door open. Adrien jumped out of bed and that's when they seen them. Tikki and Plagg flew in through the open window.

"Tikki"

"Plagg"

"Hi, Marinette. I missed you so much"

Tikki flew into Marinette's grasp. She nuzzled up against Mari's cheek.

"It's been four years. I thought you'd never come back."

"I made you a promise. A promise to come back"

"Hey kid" Plagg said as he sat on Adrien's hands.

"How's the twins"

"They're good. Great actually but I have someone I want you to meet."

They took Tikki and Plagg to see Zenith.

"Tikki, Plagg meet Zenith. I had her 3 years ago."

"She looks like both of you. She's beautiful."

"Why thank ya." Adrien said.

* * *

 **6 years later.**

"Mom, I'm gonna be late. I want to leave with Hydi and Xyris. We all start junior year together and we don't want to be late."

"What about your brother. He has no one to hang out with"

"Mom, I asked him if he wanted to hang out with us he said no. So I left it at that. Plus he has Julius and Dmitry"

"Just because his best friends are there doesn't mean you ignore him, young lady do you understand"

"Yes mom, I understand. Now can I go"

"Yes. Just be careful okay"

"Okay mom."

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Julius, hi Aunt Chloe, well I've gotta go bye"

She ran past the two.

"Hey Julius, Tristan is upstairs you can go up if you want"

"Okay aunt Mari"

"Hey Mari, juniors can you believe it."

"Nope it feels as though yesterday we were going to class. How Nat"

"He's good, and I know right. I'm glad Adrien got you. You two are perfect and he finally has the family he always wanted"

"Yea, you two though. You have Julius and Andrew who just started 5th grade"

" You too. Zenith starts 5th grade with him"

"Yea. I guess we grew up. I feel really old now"

"Yea me too"

"I'm glad the kids are friends, I wish we didn't wait to be friends until after I was pregnant. I'm sure we would have been great friends."

"Yea, I guess I was just jealous. Adrien loved you, he was one of my only friends. I didn't think anyone would love be but then Nat. I realized that you two were meant for eachother. Me and Nat were. I thought, everyone says Mari is selfless, confident, smart, brave and amazing. The only thing people said about me was bully, selfish, cruel, evil. My jealousy caused me not see it, but when I did I thought you are the one person I actually wanted to accept me"

"Chloe I do accept you. You're one of my best friends and nothing will ever change that."

Mari walked over to Chloe and hugged her .

"Thanks Mari. Your one of my best friends too"

"Hey Chloe, how's the kids and Nat" Adrien said as he walked down.

"Boys your going to be late. You still have to meet up with doesn't wait for you." Mari shouted up the stairs.

"were leaving mom." Tristan said sliding down the railing.

"Careful. Adrien did you really have to do that. Tristan be careful. Watch after the girls for us. Hyd, Xyris and Lilith please. We know you're about the same age but their girls. Just make sure they don't get hurt, or the dynamic duo may just have to visit them."

"Okay mom. We will. Bye mom, bye aunt Chloe , bye dad"

"bye boys" the three called.

"Okay well babe I have to get going. I have a meeting with the board."

"Do I need to go with"

"No babe I should be good. If I do need ya I'll just give ya a call. "

"Okay baby. I have to call Alya in a minutes so I won't keep you any longer."

She kissed him and then he left.

"You, Alya, Lani and I are having a girls day out today so get your stuff."

"Okay well you know I just got here so I already have my stuff."

"I just have to change so give me a sec."

Mari went to her room and changed into a skin tight skirt a crop top tank and a pair of black combat boots. She pinned once side of hair up. She grabbed her leather jacket and walked down the stairs.

"How do I look"

"Better than ever. Now I look under dressed."

"Come on up. I have just the outfit."

They entered the room and Mari handed her an outfit. While she changed Mari called Lani and Alya. They both headed over.

They just walked into the door due to it being unlocked and walked into her room. Mari handed both of them an outfit and smiled.

"Is this the nicest way to say 'Is hate your style change'"

"What no. They are gifts for you. I made them for you. Other than the shoes. I didn't have enough time for that so I just pick some from work."

They went and changed. When Chloe came out she was breathless.

"Do you like it"

"I love it. It's amazing"

Chloe wore a Yellow crop top with a poufed black skirt, a pair of black open toed heels and a black leather jacket as well.

Lani wore a blue tank top with some shorts, a pair of boots. As well as a black leather jacket.

Alya wore a brownish red tank as well with a pair of black jeans and a black leather jacket as well. Also a pair of black high tops.

"Wow. Mari these look amazing. Now will someone tell us where were going."

"The only one who knows is Mari."

"Okay. You caught me. Today is the day when the Kwami come."

"The kwami. They come today, okay what does that have to do with anything."

" There is a club called Miraculously. It opened tonight. At the club a kwami will seek out their holders. Today I'm taking you two to find yours. Alya already had hers. Not all kwami have a miracle stone. Only seven. These kwami will be yours to protect for the rest of your lives. You will know when you meet the right one. Some may come to you but you don't see it, that means it's meant for your children."

"So how are we going to get in if it's not open yet."

"Well that's the thing. Me and Adrien have been keeping this a secret until now. We own it. That's why Tikki and Plagg left so long ago. To convince them to come. They agreed but it took 6 years for all of them to finally make it."

"Well then what are we waiting for."

"That's the spirit. Now come on."

They all got into Mari's black Ford F450.

"When did you get a truck. This thing is huge."

"I made Adrien get it for me. He wanted to buy me a tiny little mustang. This was my anniversary gift."

"Wow."

"Yup. Now wanna see how great I am at driving this baby"

"Not rea-"

Lani was cut off by Mari speeding out of the garage.

"Your lucky we're not in Paris anymore. That would have gotten someone killed."

"Paris was great but down here is way better."

They arrived at club. It was two stories tall. They walked in thought the front door and we're greeted by a huge bodygaurd.

"Mrs. Agrest, pleasure seeing you this morning."

"Hello Heath. How is your morning. Is Sofia around"

"Good Mrs. Agrest and yes she's in your office"

"Thank you. Tell Sara I said hi"

"Sure thing Mrs. Agrest. Ladies."

They sat at the bar while Mari went into her office.

"Hello Mrs. Agrest."

"Sofia. Anything on the time we open."

"In about 30."

"Great. Is everything set."

"Yes ma'am. "

"Thank you. Now my friends are here. They're all waiting and they get anything they want. I'll introduce you."

Mari walked back with Sofia.

"Sofia meet Alya, Chloe and Lani.

Girls this is Sofia the Manager of this place"

"Nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too" All three said.

"Mari we've found them"

"Found who" Lani asked.

"Your Kwami silly. Lani meet Kanni. Chloe meet Vylla. They are bonded to toy like me and Marinette. "

Mari smiled and petted Tikki's head.

* * *

They lived Happily ever after. Adrien and Marinette vowed to protect Paris even though though it didn't need it. Lani and Felix had two more babies. Twins. Two boys. Named Derek and Simon. Alya had a baby girl named Rachelle. Chloe hand a little girl named Victoria. Mari had another baby girl names Elizabeth. After a couple years. The group grew closer than ever. They never separated and grew old together. Tristan fell on love with Xyris in high school. Hydi and Julius ended up together. Lilith ended up with Dmitry.

A couple years later Zenith started liking Andrew. The kids all grew up together and they stayed as a group.

* * *

"I loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Not because of your looks or position. Because I seen the true you. Years passed and I fell harder. Seeing how much pain you were in. Yet you hid it with kindness to everyone. Don't get me started about Cat Noir. As him I seen you help tons of civilians. You saved Paris with me. Slowly I became the person I am today because of you. Adrien I love you and nothing will ever change that. Not even a stronger love."

"Marinette you don't understand how much I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I suffered the pain for you. This pain can kill me before I ever let you go. I loved you from the start I was just to blind to officially see it. I'm not blind anymore. You are my light. You guide me through the rough times and lead me in the better times. You are my world and nothing will break that. I love you Mari and everyone knows it."

* * *

"A loving mother.

A caring friend.

A thoughtful sister.

A great heroine.

A kind daughter.

A beautiful wife.

In memory of

Marinette Agrest."

" A amazing Father.

A honest friend.

An excellent brother.

A fantastic hero.

A intelligent son.

A handsome husband.

In memory of

Adrien agreste."

The two stayed together in life and death. They all did.

They lived their lives to the fullest. Had adventures and fun. They had the rough and bad days but they survived.

Now their adventures end. They lived to the fullest to the end. They lay down in peace. With their eyes closed and a smile on their lips.

They could watch from above and never forget. They had their fun but now it's time to end.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Omg. I'm Officially done with this story. Thank you everyone who continued to read my story. Faithful reviewers. Nah I'm just kidding. I'm thankful for everyone who read it. It is how ever now over. I really am glad you guys read. Some said one chapter some said two so I met in the middle. One chapter but extra long. I'm so sorry for this chapter being way way late. I was reading a book when I first started and I got super attached so I read the entire series. Six days. But y'all don't want to hear about what kept this chapter so. I hope y'all read my next fic. I'm still debating on a name. Please tell me what y'all thought about this chapter.**

 **Bye loves.**


End file.
